The Sirens and the Marauders
by Baying-for-the-Moon
Summary: Marauder and Friends seventh year all the way through to James and Lilys death. Love, laughter, blood, and tears...This is their story. LxJ RxO.C. SxO.C. R&R Don't judge by first chapter! It's bad!
1. Fear?

**Hey Guys, here's the first chapter of our new story. Sequel to the Best Birthday Present Ever. Read and Review. Hope you enjoy! Don't have to read other story first. I'm tired right now (as you can probebly tell), so I'm just "inserting witty comment here". There. There's you wit. Have fun. Review!**

**BayingfortheMoon**

**and**

**ProngsLover77 **

* * *

**Lily P.O.V.**

Lily Evans, Head Girl, Straight A student, and Smartest girl in seventh year (ergo, the whole school), was not happy! She had to face the music, and by that we mean a hundred heart-broken girls, all by herself. All because her idiot boyfriend, the famous James Potter, had to sleep in. SLEEP IN! He was head boy for the love of chocolate! He was supposed to be up before any other student!

_Merlin, he's going to get it!_Lily thought, looking around the Great Hall to see hundreds of curious faces staring at her. No doubt they wanted to know if the rumors were true. Had the Lily Evans, most stubborn girl in Hogwarts, finally given in? Was she finally with the notorious prankster, James Potter?

Well, the answer was yes. Yes, he was. He also happened to be asleep. ASLEEP!_ I'm SO going to kill him! I won't even do it with a curse! I'm going to do it the old fashioned way! Slow and painful. Yes, painful. Can't be worse than this. Nothing is worse than this. _

Am I confusing you? Sorry. Well, lets backtrack for a second. My name is Lily Evans, I'm 17 years old, Head Girl, straight A student, smartest girl in Hogwarts, teachers pet, prankster (tell no one), Siren, and I'm dating one of the three most wanted boys in Hogwarts. James bloody Potter. We just started going out, see? After me refusing to even talk to him for six years, we are now happily in love. Sadly though, this happened over break, meaning we have to tell the school. I'm seriously starting to regret saying yes to a date. I am going to hear hundreds of I-told-you-so's today, alone. Not to mention this week, or forever. No one is EVER going to let me forget this!

The whole point of my little rant, and the object of my anger: James Potter. If he want's to be alive tomorrow, I suggest he not stay here. He will seriously regret it! See, he is susposidly 'sick'. He probably just doesn't want to face the school on the day we reveal 'the secret that will change the world-or at least the school', as Sirius likes to call it.

_James wouldn't do that! _Lily knew the annoying voice in her head was right. He had been waiting for the day Lily Evens said yes since third year. That sure didn't faze Lily, though. She wasn't the most stubborn girl at Hogwarts for nothing.

_Yes, yes he would!_She countered. _Great! Now I'm talking to myself! This whole thing really has made me crazy..._

_As if you weren't already._

_Shut. Up._

_You know I'm right. _

_I refuse to acknowledge the voice that does not exist! You. Are. Not. Real._

_You wish!_

_SHUT UP!_

"Um...Lily. Are you alright?" Lily looked up from her thoughts, when she heard this question. The person standing in front of her surprised her. _James? I thought he was sick._ Lily's anger quickly forgotten (I mean, this was James Potter), she gave him a once-over. He looked fine to her.

_If he lied, I'm going to kill him!_

"I thought you were sick," was Lily's only reply. She sure wasn't about to tell her boyfriend that she was yelling at a little voice in her head. _As if everyone doesn't think I'm crazy enough!_

"Well..." James stuttered, obviously caught in a lie. _Is this some kind of trick? James lies better than anyone I know. Why is he stuttering?_

"Um..." He started again.

"James Potter!" Lily yelled, causing many curious students to lean eagerly toward them. _No doubt they want a good bit of gossip._

"Ye-es?" James asked, looking slightly scared at something behind her.

"You tell me what is going on right now!" She ranted. When the only response she got was James staring over her shoulder, she turned around. Standing behind her, was a big, black, shaggy...dog?

_Wait! What? What is going on? Oh Merlin! Dog! I hate dogs!_

Lily turned around, only to have something pounce on her. Lily was knocked to the floor with the force of the dog on her back. When she twisted to try and hex it, _Him,_ she realised in the back of her mind, the dog slobbered all over her face.

Lily shrieked and cowered_. Dog! I hate dogs! James! What kind of boyfriend are you?! Save me! RIGHT NOW!!_ Lily was twisting and turning through all this, obviously freaking out. James began to grow visible worried at this point.

_Obviously, I forgot to mention this particular fear..._Lily thought wryly._ Blood, fucking, great!_

Mass caous broke out in the Great Hall, food flew, students fled, teachers screamed and tried to direct, while Dumbledore sat watching all this with a serene smile.

All of this only added to James confusion. The prank was NOT supposed to go this way! Padfoot was in so much trouble! He better sleep with one eye open...

James' confusion was cleared up in a second though, when Lyra Taylor and Mica Bryden, Lily's two best friends, walked into the great hall, saw a dog on Lily, and promptly started freaking out.

James was VERY confused at this point! These girls were not ones to freak out. What happened next slightly shocked everybody, Mica levitated the dog in the air, and walked out of the great hall with it, while Lyra walked over to console a sobbing Lily.

_Oh, Merlin! That just had to happen in the great hall!_

When James finally registered all this, Lily was sobbing in his shirt, and her was making soothing sounds, and leading her out into the hall, in what must have been five seconds flat.

* * *

"Are you ok?" James asked worriedly, once we were back in the common room. Lily shook her head, and burrowed deeper into his chest.

"Lily?" He repeated. Lily looked up, he was looking down at her with a very worried expression on his face. _I really should have mentioned that I don't like dogs, should have known it would be a prank at some point..._

"Lily? Talk to me! I'm sorry!" He pleaded. _He looks so worried...I suppose he's suffered enough, I can't say no to that face! Stupid face..._

"I'm ok," she replied in a small voice. _Get a grip Evans! Show your Gryffindor pride! Be brave! It's just a dog! _Lily shuddered, causing James to pull her tighter to his chest, and started towing her up the stairs and into the boys dorm. _Big, black, slobbery, SCARY dog!_

Lily was practically hyperventilating, by the time they entered the boys dorm. James towed her towards his bed, leaned against the headboard, and pulled her snugly against his chest.

"Lily," James began again, "What's wrong?" James looked down at Lily worriedly, she was always so brave, and she was sure this was scaring her.

"James," Lily started, James looked visibly relived she was talking now, "When I was about three years old, I was attacked by a dog. It had gone insane, they don't know exactly what was wrong with it, but it almost killed me." James tensed in Lily's arms, "It was a big, vicious dog. It was about twice my size and completely insane. I was in critical care for a week, I now have a severe fear of hospitals, and an even worse one of dogs. I know I freaked out today, and I'm sorry," Lily didn't get to finish, because warm lips crashed down on her own.

"Lily," James said urgently, watching her very carefully, "i'm sorry! It was an innocent prank! I had no clue you were scared of dogs! This is all my fault! I should have," This time it was James who was cut off by a kiss.

"I forgive you," Lily said, "You didn't know. You lucky I'm tired James Potter, or you would be in trouble for trying to prank me at all!" Lily informed him before laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

James chuckled before laying back to get comfortable, if Lily was going to sleep, he sure wasn't complaining. What teenage boy would?

* * *

**Ya. I know. Horrible first chapter. I personally hate it. We had to start somewhere though. It will get WAY better! Promise. Anyway, thanks for reading! REVIEW!!**


	2. Surprise?

**Hey guys! Sorry about how bad the last chapter was! Hope you like this one better! Read & Review! Hope you enjoy! **

**Oh and to clear some things up, if you read my other story, we changed Marissa's name to Mica. Sorry the girl she was based on didn't like the name.**

**Thanks,**

**BayingfortheMoon**

**and**

**ProngsLover77**

* * *

**Lily P.O.V.**

The next week passed by in a blur of taunts, congratulations, and plenty of well deserved pranks. Though the rumors were never confirmed, that only seemed to fuel them.

By now, no longer were only James and Lily going out, but so were Sirius and Lyra, and Mica and Remus. _People are crazy! Lyra and Sirius would be dead by now, if they ever tried to go out! Idiots!_ Also, apparently, Peter was now gay. _Poor Peter, some of those idiots actually believe it! As if!_

Lily was pulled out of her thoughts by the bell ringing, _Time for potions. Well, at least I have it with everyone._

* * *

**Lyra P.O.V.**

Lyra Irene Taylor, seventh year Gryffindor, seeker, and Siren (the girl equivalent to the Marauders, Lily Evans, Mica Bryden, and Lyra Taylor), was the sole student in the dungeon corridors. She was late for potions...again.

_Slughorn is SO going to kill me! Maybe Lily can bail me out...She is in the Slugclub after all..._

"Lyra, run, and stop talking to yourself!" Lyra muttered to herself, as she ran down the corridor, she had about two halls to go, and thirty seconds to get to the potions room, before she was late._ Great! Run Lyra! Run!_

Lyra ran through the door, just as the bell rang. _Thank Merlin! _When she looked up, however, it was to twenty curious faces, and _Ug! Slughorn's here_! Lyra looked around sheepishly."Hi, all!" She said enthusiastically_. Show no fear, show no fear! Walk to your seat, sit down, keep smiling! Smile!_

Lyra walked to her seat, giving herself a little pep talk as she went. She sat her books down, took out a quil, and pulled out some parchment, all the while feeling Slughorn's gaze on her.

He didn't say anything however, and just started his lesson_.Thank Merlin, being Lily Evans best friend really does have some perks!_

_stop talking to yourself and pay attention your almost failing!_

Lyra looked up and tried to pay attention to what Slughorn was saying.

"The instructions on how to brew this potion, are on page 77. Get to work!" He said, and the class brought out their cauldrons.

It took Lyra a few seconds to realize that the rest of the class was moving.

"Lyra! Come on! Time to work," Sirius was saying, he did not want to fail potions. His mother would kill him!

_Why is Sirius talking to me, like that? He can work on this alone! It's not like...oh wait he's sitting by me. That means were partners! Wait! Where's Mica?_

Lyra looked up, and saw her best friend sitting by Remus John Lupin! To make matters worse, she was laughing!

"What the?" Lyra said, looking confused.

Sirius looked up from the book, and saw what she was looking at. "Looks like their comfortable" he remarked, with a smirk.

They both sat there, staring, as Remus said something that made Mica laugh. He then touched her arm.

_Oh my god! What is she doing?! She is **so **dead! I'm going to kill her_!

The rest of potions, passed in a blur. Lyra just couldn't concentrate! Her mind kept wandering to Remus and Mica...

* * *

**Mica's P.O.V.**

Mica walked into potions, smiling about her evil plan!

_Well, it's not technically evil. It's more of a genius plan. Ya! that's what I'll call it! My genius plan!_

She walked past her normal desk, and headed for the one in front of it. Where Remus was sitting. Lily and james, who were sitting together, looked surprised at this, but she ignored them. She sat down, and smiled at Remus.

"Ready to make Sirius jealouse?" He asked, with an evil grin.

"You bet!" She answered.

_This should be fun! I just hope Lyra doesn't overreact! I should have told her, but I really couldn't have risked Sirius overhearing._

"Ok, so, how are we going to do this?" Remus asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Just small, casual flirting, and acting couple-y, but not to obvious," she replied.

Just then, Sirius came in, and saw Mica sitting in his usual spot, so he sat in hers.

He seemed to not make anything of the fact they were sitting together. He just sat down, and pulled out his quil.

"Stupid Sirius!" Remus muttered, which caused Mica to smile.

Just then, Lyra came running into the class, right as the bell rang."Hi, all!" She exclaimed, then sat down.

Slughorn started the lesson, and then went straight to Lily's table to talk to his 'star student'.

"Look at Sirius! He looks frantic! This is a really hard potion! He will probably fail without me!" Remus said, laughing slightly.

Mica turned, and burst out laughing at the sight of his face. He didn't notice, though. He was to busy saying something to Lyra.

"Wow! That was a priceless look! The great Sirius Black, scared because of a potion!" Remus continued, still laughing.

This set Mica laughing again, and Remus touched her arm for added effect.

_This should really get him jealous! M_ica thought happily.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang, and the class was still talking about Remus and Mica.

* * *

**Lyra's P.O.V.**

Lyra stood, and walked towards Lily, as soon as the bell rang. Sirius and James started whispering the second they saw each other. They all walked out of the class, with Remus and Mica slightly in front, still chatting away. Oblivious to anyone around them.

Just then, a Ravenclaw girl, who was friends with Lyra, spotted her and said, "They make such a cute couple! Don't they?"

"What?!" Lyra asked, looking shocked. "Are you posative, they're dating?" She asked.

"Well ya!" The girl said. "I'm as sure as I can be...you know, without any actual proof." She then laughed, and ran off.

"What.." Lyra whispered, obviously in shock.

"Don't worry! I'm sure it's not true!" Lily said reassuringly.

_Oh ya! Sure Lily would trust her! Who wouldn't? She has that whole "oh look at me all I'm all innocent" thing going on._

_No she doesn't! The logical voice in her head said. Lyra knew it was right._

_She has the whole 'mess with me and I'll shove this guitar pick, so far up your ass you won't see straight for a week' thing going on._ The voice kept saying, _so then why the hell is she with Remus?! They don't fit together! I thought she liked Sirius._

Before Lyra knew it, she was in front of the Fat Lady, and Lily was saying the password. Lyra walked in, and the first person she saw was Mica. She stomped over to Mica, and started screaming. While James and Lily just stood watching the events pan out.

" MICA IVY BRYDEN! HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH REMUS?!" She asked, almost turning purple.

"I ah... wait ewww! Why would I go out with REMUS?" She asked, looking grossed out. "No offense, Remus," she added.

"Why would I go out with you?" Remus asked, equally appaled.

"Ya!" Mica said, looking at Lyra."Hey!" She said, just realizing what he had said.

"You said it first!" Remus retorted.

"SO THEN WHY WERE YOU SITTING BY HIM?! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS, REMUS! AND YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY, MICA!" Lyra yelled, she was sill mad.

"Baby?" Remus said questionaly. At this, Lyra's face dropped.

"Now look what you made me do!" She yelled at Mica, sounding like she was going to cry. She turned, and ran towards the portrait hole. Pushed past James, and rushed out the door.

"She likes me?" Remus asked, dazed.

"DUH!" Mica screamed at Remus. James looked surprised at this news, while lily and Mica couldn't believe they didn't know.

"Oh great! What have I done now? She hates me!" Remus said, looking very depressed. He turned, and sludged to the boys stairs. "I'm going to bed," he said, then left, looking like he had the world on his shoulders. Mica, Lily, and James just looked at each other.

Then Sirius burst through the door to the common room. "Whoa! Lyra was pissed! You could hear her screaming all the way in the bathroom!" He said looking shocked.

"Come on! Let's give Remus some space," James said shaking his head at Sirius. Then led the group outside to walk around the grounds.

The two Sirens, and two Marauderers walked around the grounds, staying mostly by the Whomping Willow, and the lake. James and Lily walked a few feet ahead of the other two. Mica looked like she was lost. "How could I have done this to her?" She asked Sirius, not expecting an answer.

"You didn't do anything." He replied, "you just sat in a different seat." He said, not knowing the truth.

Mica laughed bitterly, "Let's face it! I did a little bit more than just sit with him," she said.

"Wha..? You like him too?" Sirius asked, now COMPLETELY shocked.

"No! Of course not! I asked him to help me make this stupid boy, who has no clue I like him, jealous," she replied bitterly.

"Oh," was all Sirius had said, before Lily was next to Mica.

"You didn't?" She asked in an astonished voice.

"Well..." Mica said slowly.

"You did!" Lily grabbed her arm, and dragged her away from the boys.

James and Sirius looked at each other. "Who was she trying to make jealous?" Sirius wanted to know.

"No idea," was James' reply.

"Do you have ANY common sense?!" They heard Lily scream at Mica.

"You know I've got plenty of common sense, I just chose to ignore it!" She shot back.

"This is no time for Siren sayings!" Lily yelled.

"Who are the Sirens?" Sirius screamed at everyone in general. James, Lily, and Mica just stared at Sirius. EVERYONE knew who the Sirens where, they are just about as popular as the Marauderers.

"Wait! That's not what I meant to say, honest!" Siriuis said, realizing his mistake. "I meant to say, since when did you have sayings?"

"Since, like, forever!" Lily replied, forgetting she was mad at Mica.

"thats not fair Prongs! I want sayings too!" Siriuis started whining to James.

"Ok," was all James said.

"No!" Mica screamed.

"That's our thing! You guys get nicknames! Sayings are off limits!" Lily added.

"Fine!" Sirius said, still in his whining voice. "But, what are they?" He asked.

"Oh ya, tell us!" James said, looking interested.

Lily rolled her eyes, but chose to answer.

"Mica's is 'I've got plenty of common sense, I just chose to ignore it" she started. This made James and Sirius laugh.

"Mine is 'unlike you, I am not a nut," she continued, this just made the boys laugh harder.

"And Lyra's is 'unless I'm wrong, which, you know, I'm not." This caused them to shut up.

"That does sound like Lyra!" Sirius commented.

"And the group saying is 'dangerously over-educated'," She finished.

"Ohh creepy!" James said with a smirk, while Sirius laughed.

"Don't make us hex you!" Lily thretened, as she and Mica drew their wands.

Just then, it began to rain. James grabbed Lily, and pulled her under a tree protectively.

Sirius and Mica just started laughing, and running around, enjoying the fun of playing in the rain.

* * *

**Remus P.O.V.**

Remus walked dejuctedly up the stairs, and into the boys dormitory.

_How could I be some dumb,_ He wondered, _I really like her, and now she probably hates me!_

Remus stared around his room sadly, _everyone always hates me, it's just a matter of time._

_No they don't! You have James, Sirius, and Peter,_ The little voice in his head countered. He knew it was right.

_I've got to fix this!_ He resolved after minutes of pure silence, _I can do something!_

* * *

**Lyra P.O.V.**

As soon as Lyra realised what she had said, she fled the common room. Pushing past James, and running through the portrait hole, she ran as fast as she could to the astronomy tower.

Lyra had always loved the stars, and this added to she was a night owl, astronomy was, naturally, her best subject. This worked out well for Lyra, as this caused the astronomy teacher to love her, and let her use the tower late at night.

_Thank Merlin! _Lyra thought_, I need the stars and moon tonight!_

Lyra walked into her peaceful domain, picked a telescope, and set out to find constellations. _It's pretty clear tonite, that's good..._ Lyra thought to herself.

Lyra must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, she was being awakened by a hand softly shaking her shoulder. Lyra looked up into dazzling midnight blue eyes, eyes that belonged to..._Oh crap! Remus!_

"Hi," Remus said softly, crouching down in front of her. _Why did he have to come here?! I'm so embarrassed!_

Lyra looked down at her lap, before softly replying, "Hey, yourself." Remus chuckled softly.

"Are you ok?" He asked abruptly. Lyra didn't know what came over her, but these soft words, spoken in the dead of night, broke through her shields and resolve.

"No!" She sobbed, "I just announced to my best friends, not to mention the guy himself, that I've been in love with you since SECOND YEAR!" Lyra yelled the last part, then broke down and sobbed into her pulled up knees.

The next thing she knew, she was being pulled into Remus' lap, and held protectively against his muscular chest. He rubbed little circles on her back, making soothing sounds the whole time.

Once Lyra had calmed down, Remus nuged her chin up, so that they were looking eye to eye.

"I love you too," he murmured, before kissing her softly on the lips, and returning her to the safety of his chest. Lyra let Remus hold her for a second, until what he had said registered.

"Wait! What?!" She half-yelled in excitement.

"I love you," Remus replied softly, this time it was his turn to look down. _Merlin! He looks so cute when he's shy! He's so sweet!_

Lyra seemed to ponder this for a second, but really she was just gently teasing him, before replying, "I love you too." Right before she crashed her lips to his, this tome for a full-on snog. After all, they were only teenagers.

* * *

After they had a good long cuddle -cough-snog-cough-, they noticed it had started to rain. He led her down the steps and out of the astronomy tower, "I don't want you to get wet," Remus replied to her questioning look. _Awwww! He's so sweet!_

When they walked inside the common room, Remus turned to go to his dorm, but Lyra grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards her's.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously. _Awww! That's so cute! He's nervous!_

"Calm down silly! I Just want to spend time with you! Relax! Totally appropriate!" Lyra gently teased, noticing with pleasure that Remus was slowly turning red. Lyra laughed softly to herself, _He really is sweet._

Lyra lead Remus to her bed, pushed him down, cuddled up to him, and pulled the blankets over both of them. "Nap time!" She announced, promptly closing her eyes. Lyra could feel Remus' confused stare, and fought the urge to giggle.

Remus gave in after a minute though, and pulled her snugly against him.

Next thing she knew, Remus was softly kissing her awake. Lyra opened her eye's cautiously, making sure it wasn't a dream. When the day's events came back to her, she looked at Remus questionably. _What's he waking me for? I was comfortable!_

"Owl." Remus replied to her look, pointing to the owl on the ledge of her window.

Lyra glared at him, "You didn't get it, why?" She asked grumpily. When all she got for response was a soft chuckle, she got up with a groan. "Fine! Be a bad boyfriend!" When Lyra realised what she had said, she looked at Remus in alarm. _Oh crap! He hasn't asked me yet!_ Remus had broken into a wide grin however, and was watching her lovingly, propped up on one hand.

Lyra smiled, and turned back to the owl, took the letter, and promptly started to read it. What happened next, thoroughly shocked any who witnessed it.

Lyra dropped the letter, and started to scream as loud as she could. This caused Remus to burrow into the bed with a pillow over his head, the owl to fly off as fast as it could, and for five pairs of footsteps to hurriedly rush up he stairs.

Mica was the first of the group through the door. "What happened? Are you ok? Why," Mica stopped when she finally noticed Remus sitting on Lyra's bed. She looked from Remus to Lyra in confusion, then a look of recongnition crossed her face. She threw her hands up in a 'I don't want to know' kind of way, turned around, and marched back down the stairs.

James was the next through the door, quickly followed by Lily, with Peter and Sirius not far behind them.

James was abruptly stopped by a five foot blur flying at him. "James Emery Potter! You get over here right now! Fix this! Do you hear me?! FIX THIS!" Lyra screamed. She stopped however when she noticed that the others attention was no longer on herself. They were all staring at Remus in her bed, and Remus was slowly turning red. Lily had long before noticed, and was watching all this play out with a wide grin on her face, and a casual stance leaning against the doorway.

Sirius and Peter turned around and left, each of them wearing wide grins. James tried to do the same, grabbing Lily and dragging her through the door.

"Don't you walk away from me, young man! James Potter! You get your big ass, back here! RIGHT NOW!" Lyra yelled, following James down the stairs, Remus close behind. Lyra stayed at the top of the stairs, ranting. Remus chuckled, kissed her cheek, and walked down to join everybody else. When Lyra realised they were no longer listening to her, she stomped angrily down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom, Lyra realised that the Marauders were mercilecly teasing Remus, Mica was pacing, and the whole common room was staring at them.

"Leave him alone!" Lyra screamed! "We have a real problem!" This didn't cause anyone to look at her, so she climbed up on a table, and yelled, "James Potter! Get me back on the Quittich team NOW!"

This announcement caused a chain reaction. James abruptly spun around, Peter and Sirius stopped teasing Remus, and the whole common room fell silent.

"Wa-what?!" James asked frantically. "Since when are you not on?!" He yelled.

You could now clearly hear Mica ranting, "James and Lily are together, Lyra and Remus are together, where's my boyfriend? Oh ya, that's right, he's too busy snogging every other girl in Hogwarts! Idiot!"

Lyra turned toward her, and yelled, "Did you hear me? I got put on 'temporary probation'! I can't play Quittich!" This caused Mica to shut up, James to start ranting, and the whole Quittich team to surround her.

You see, Lyra was the star Quittich player, or one of them anyway, and she was the best seeker Gryffindor had, had in a long time! It was throughly depressing. Without all four of their star players, they would loose the Quittich cup.

This proved too much for poor Lyra, and she broke down crying. Remus walked up, and pulled her into a hug.

At this, James, Peter, and Sirius started teasing him again, the common room broke into surprised whispers, and Mica resumed her ranting.

This set Lyra off again.

As she yelled at the Marauders, she pulled Remus towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" James asked, as she began climbing out the hole.

"None of your business!" She replied, still thoroughly pissed.

"Oh, and James," Lyra continued sweetly, "Don't expect us back tonight." At this Sirius broke into a wide grin, Peter and Lily chuckled softly, Mica continued ranting, and James looked shocked.

By the time he got over this shock, they were already half-way down the corridor, "I'll fix this!" James yelled after them.

"You better!" Lyra replied.

* * *

**Sirius P.O.V.**

As soon as Lyra yelled back, Sirius and Peter started talking about what had just happened, and Lily and Mica started giggling. James still looked a bit shocked, but recovered quickly. "Why can't you be like that anymore, Lily?" James asked.

_Ya, Lily has stoped flirting with him as much as she did when they first started dating._

"James Emery Potter, you are the most arrogant, selfish, horrible boyfriend ever!" Lily screamed, forgetting that this bit of news was a secret, but it was to late now. As soon as she said this, the common room filled with whispers. A furious lLily turned, and stomped back up the stairs.

"Don't worry about her mate," Sirius consoled, "She's probably just PMSing," he added as Mica started walking up the stairs.

When she heard the last bit of his comment, she turned around, and did something nobody in the history of Hogwarts has had the guts to do. She slapped Sirius Vaga Black, hard, across the face! Sirius was in shock, he didn't make a sound,but even if he had, his voice would have been drowned out by the loud squeals of his fan club.

"How dare you hit the hottes guy in hogwarts?!" One very angry girl, screamed at her.

"How dare I?" Mica asked furiously, "I dare hit the hottest guy in Hogwarts, because hes acting like a non-understanding pig!" She answered the girl, spitting the last word like it tasted bad.

She turned aound, and resumed climbing the stairs.

"You think I'm hot, you think I'm hot!" Sirius was teasing her, from the bottom of the stairs

"Sirius, if I where you, I would shut up!" James said, looking worried.

Mica heard the teasing, and stomped back down the stairs.

"Black! You better shut up now!" She roared.

"Make me!" Sirius said in a teasing voice, but what came next was the last thing he expected. He had expected her to curse him, or something of that sort. Not to slap him AGAIN! Which, is exactly what she did.

She turned, and ran up the stairs, before he could say anything else. James looked at Sirius, and was very surprised to see him smiling. Sirius looked at James, and smiled even bigger.

"I like this side of her!" He said, enthusiastically. James just shook his head, and walked off. Leaving Sirius staring at where Mica had just disappeared.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Review!**


	3. Spy?

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Hope you like the story so far! Please review!.

ProngsLover77

BayingfortheMoon

* * *

**Sirius P.O.V.**

Sirius walked back to the boys dorm. James was already asleep, so Sirius changed into his favorite pajamas (the ones with little bones all over them), then he got onto bed.

An hour later, he was still staring at the top of his bed. The great and famous Sirius Black, couldn't sleep, because he was thinking about a girl! "Hey Prongs, you awake?" Sirius all of the sudden, blurted out. His only answer, was a grumble from Peter, who was sleeping. He looked to see if Remus was awake, only to see that he wasn't there. _Just like Lyra had said_ _he wouldn't be_. Sirius chuckled to himself, then looked at Prongs. His best mate was fast asleep.

_Ugh! He has to be sleeping, when I need him! S_irius whined in his head. Sirius turned back, and resumed his staring. No matter what he did, his mind kept wondering to Mica. He kept thinking about her eyes, her hair, and how when she looked mad (and had slapped him), all he wanted to do was kiss her.

Now Sirius Black had snogged almost every sixth year girl in Hogwarts, not to mention the seventh years, but he hadn't kissed, or even wanted to kiss, any seventh year Gryffindor. Mainly because, the only ones where the three sirens. Now all he could think about was kissing Mica Bryden. Sirius was very confused, he had never felt like this. He got up out of his bed, and walked over to James'.

"James! Wake up!" Sirius whispered, while shaking his friend. James just grumbled, and rolled over. "Prongs, get your but up!" He tried again, while still shaking him. Again nothing happened. Sirius got an evil grin on his face, then bent down to James' ear. "James! Hurry! Your late! Quiditch!" Sirius whispered in an urgent voice. James shot out of bed, and ran to get his clothes on. He was pulling on his shirt, when he noticed it was night time, and that their next game wasn't for another two weeks. James slowly turned, and glared at Sirius, who was rolling on the floor laughing, with a pillow over his face.

"Padfoot!" James growled.

"Sorry mate! I just need your help!" Was Sirius' somewhat despret reply.

"What ever prank it is, can't it just wait till morning?" James asked.

"Sadly Jamesie, this isn't about a prank." Sirius said, sounding very serious all of the sudden.

"What's it about?" James asked, realizing that something was wrong. He went, and sat back down on his bed.

Sirius sighed, looked down, and said "I don't know how to start, but I need advice. I'm confused," James looked at Sirius, and could tell he really needed his help.

"What are you confused about?" He asked.

"Mica," was all Sirius had to say, before James went "Oh."

"I mean, I can't stop thinking about her! I can't sleep, because every time I close my eyes, I picture kissing her, and I swear, I'm going crazy!" Sirius said, rambling.

"No Sirius, your not going crazy. You just have a crush on a girl, and want her to like you. Not just snog you," James said, trying not to laugh. "Now, you see how I was with Lily. I went through the same thing, every night, and every time I saw her." James added.

"No wonder, you gave went crazy every time she said no!" Sirius said, and James laughed.

"Does it get better?" Sirius asked, looking hopeful.

"Well, it got worse every year she said no, it got way better when she finally said yes, and we started going out. I don't feel crazy anymore," James answered.

"Oh, I have to get her to go out with me!" Sirius ranted, sounding frantic.

"But she doesn't like me, does she?" Sirius asked, sounding depressed.

"I don't know," was James' reply.

"She doesn't!" Sirius said breathlessly, "She likes that other guy, who she tried to make jealous. I have to find out who it is! James, I need your cloak for a couple of days!" He added, looking like he would go crazy if James didn't agree.

"Ok, ok,"James said, "You can borrow it, just let me go back to sleep!" James said, pushing Sirius off his bed.

James walked back to his bed, and promptly went back to sleep.

The next day, Sirius woke up, threw on some jeans and a shirt, then grabbed James' cloak to take with him. This was unusual, because Sirius normally took over an hour to get ready on weekends.

"Don't want to miss the girls at breakfast," Sirius said to the questioning looks of his friends. Then took off running, out of the door.

"What was that about?" Remus asked James when Sirius left.

"Our little Sirius, has a crush on Mica, and can't stand it!" James replied. "He has fallen hard and fast, he decided to use my invisibility cloak to spy on her, and find out who she likes." he continued.

"But, she likes him,"Remus said, confused.

James started laughing, "I know! I just want to see his face, when she slaps him again for spying on her!" He said.

Peter started laughing too, while Remus looked even more confused.

"She slapped him? When?" Remus asked.

"You didn't hear about it? She slapped him last night, when he said something offensive. Then she did it again, because he teased her," Peter said, laughing.

"Oh wow," Remus exclaimed, shocked, "This should be good! Come on! Let's go to the great hall, and see what idiodic mess he's gotten into so far." Remus added laughing, while grabbing his clothes.

"How long do you think it will take, for her to realize he's spying?" Peter asked, while pulling on a plain blue shirt, and some jeans. His usual weekend outfit. Peter was to lazy to try to look good.

"I give him two days," James said. Already wearing a Puddlemere United shirt, and jeans with sneakers.

Remus didn't reply, he was busy putting on a pair of slightly baggy dark denim jeans, with a white collared button up shirt. James walked over, unbuttoned the top two buttons, and flipped up the collar.

"How many times do I have to tell you? If you have to dress like a professor, do it casually," James said, while Remus rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," James continued, "How long do you give Sirius before Mica catches him?" He asked the two boys.

"I agree with you, about the two days." Peter said.

"I think he will get three," Remus added. He had a little more faith in his friend than James and Peter did.

"No way!" James and Peter exclaimed.

"I'll bet you three sickles," Remus replied.

"Your on," the other boys answered.

"Ok, lets go! I don't want to miss anything!" Remus urged, smiling.

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

The rest of the day, Sirius didn't have the chance to spy on Mica. This was because James, Lyra, and Mica spent the whole day playing Quiditich. Leaving him, Remus, and Lily to sit and watch. Peter was gone. He'd said he had some business to attend to, and left them at breakfast.

The game was extremely exciting, everyone played extremely well. No one could stay in their seats for jumping up so closely in succession. Both Remus and Lily, however, couldn't help but notice that Sirius never took his eyes off of Mica.

Sirius loved Quiditich, but the whole time all he could think about was, how he was going to pull off spying on Mica. His chance finally came after dinner, when they were all back in the common room. Lily and Mica, apparently tired from Quiditch, claimed exhaustion, and went to bed.

Sirius got up, went to a corner, and slipped on the cloak, so that he could follow him. When Sirius reached the fifth step, the staircase turned into a slide. He was left at the bottom with no way up. Then a very disappointed Sirius went up to bed.

* * *

**Lyra P.O.V.**

Sirius got up, and two minutes later, the stairs to the girls dorm collapsed. They all heard a sigh, heavy foot steps, and muttering. Then the boys dorm door opened, then closed. _Omg! No one was there! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?_

While this was happening, Remus had to put a silencing charm on James to keep him form laughing. _He didn't do that before, why? _Lyra looked questionably at Remus, when he did this. Remus was too bust to answer, as James was on top of him, trying to get his wand back._ When did he take it?_

Lily came into the common room, right as James grabbed his wand, and undid the silencing charm. She looked at Lyra and asked, "What is going on?"_ Wouldn't we like to know?_

Lyra just shook her head, and looked at Remus. "I don't know, what is going on?" She asked, directing the last part at her boyfriend._ For the sake of our future children, you had better answer._

"You'll have to ask James, because I'm not entirely sure," was all Remus replied, before standing up.

_Why's he leaving? What did I do? He's so mean! Is he mad? How come he hasn't said goodbye? WAIT! He's leaving me_... Lyra's eyes had grown increasingly big, and puppy dog like as these thoughts ran through her head.

"Where are you going?" Lyra asked in a sad and child-like voice. Remus just chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Toilet," Remus said simply, walking off._ Whew!_

"So what's going on?" Lily asked James, with raised eyebrows._ Tell us!_

"Sirius has a crush on Mica, so he's formed this brilliant plan to spy _on_ her and find out who she likes, so he can act and dress like him, and then eventually terminate him and get the girl. Just like in the movies, which actually never works, but Sirius doesn't know that." James ranted._ Wow...rant much?_

"But, she likes him," Lyra said, confused._ Merlin. Marauders are dumb._

"Yeah, but he doesn't know she does. I didn't feel like telling him, this way is more fun." James replied, smiling evilly._ I knew that!_

Lyra started to laugh. "Good idea! This should be fun!" She said.

"How much is the bet?" Lily asked, thinking.

"Three galleons with me and Peter on two days, and Remus on three. Lily bit her lip, and looked at the ceiling, like she always does while thinking.

Remus came back into the common room, sat down, and pulled Lyra into his lap. "So you think three days?" Lyra asked him.

"Yep!" He said.

"We know Mica and Sirius best, you think three days, so do I. If we win, it could make for a very good first date." Lyra whispered.

"I bet three galleons on two days," Lily said, handing James the money.

"Good girl," James said, leaning over and kissing her.

Lyra and Remus stopped whispering, and Lyra pulled out three galleons. "Three on three," She said, also handing James her money.

The girls kissed their boys, and went up to bed. The boys shortly followed suit.

* * *

**Sirius P.O.V.**

Sirius walked past the Room of Requirement three times. "Mica's dorm, mica's dorm," He muttered while walking.

The third time he passed it, there was a door. "Yes!" He cheered. He opened it, and went in. Inside the room, there was another door. _Did it work?_

He opened the door, and walked through. He was surprised to find himself standing in the girls dorm. He looked around, and noticed he wasn't alone. He hurriedly put the cloak on, and hoped he hadn't been seen.

Mica was laying on her bed, wearing a pair of golden sophie shorts, and a Maroon tank top with a gold lion on the front. She was also wearing white and black striped knee socks, with tiny while hearts at the top. He silently walked to her bed.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief._ Oh good, she's asleep!_ Just then, Mica started humming. _Wait! No she isn't, she's listening to music. Oh, well. Maybe if I look around, she'll have his name on something. _He looked at her again, and this time noticed the small, white headphones in her ears, connected to a small, black muggle electronic. He knew from muggle studdies, that this was called and i-pod. It played music.

_I wonder what she's listening to..._ He bent down, and picked up the i-pod very carefully. _Oh, Boys like Girls. That's a muggle band James said only girls like. It's a good thing she's a girl._He sat the i-pod back down, and his arm brushed against a small, purple journal, with a Hogwarts crest drawn on the front. The crest was surrounded by the smaller, house crests. He noticed that the Gryffindor one, was slightly larger than the rest. He also noticed the initials M-I-B written in the corner.

_M-I-B...Mica Ivy Bryden. That means she drew the crest. She's really good! I wonder if that's a diary..._He very carefully picked up the book, and flipped to the first page. He read the first page, the flipped through the rest of the book. _Their song lyrics...It's a song book! She writes music? Wow! That's a hidden talent..._

He walked away from the bed, and saw a necklace sitting on her bed-side table. He picked it up, and noticed, it was a solid gold, electric, guitar. He opened it, and saw words etched into one side. I have plenty of common sense, I just choose to ignore it, it read._ It's her Siren saying.._. On the other side, was a picture of her, Lyra, and Lily.

He looked at the bed next to Mica's, it was clearly Lyra's. There were about twenty stuffed animals, all piled on the bed. Between their beds, was a giant book case, completely filled with books. He walked over, and read some of the titles.There was _Little Women, Little Men, Twilight, Wicked Lovely,_ and a bunch of Wizard fiction books.

He turned back toward Mica's bed, and opened the drawer in her table. Inside was a TON of chocolate forgs, some cheery bakewells, and a few bags of crisps._ Yummy! She has good taste in snacks!_

He turned back towards the book case, and saw a picture of her, a man that looks just like her, a little boy, a lady with red hair, and a small todler. The picture was clearly a muggle photograph. The one next to it, was of Mica and a young man with blond hair, and blue eyes. She was about fifteen, and the boy was holding her upside down. _This must be pictures of her_ family_.._

The next picture was from the magical world. It was of her and Lyra with the Chocolate Frogs, a very popular wizarding band. This picture was autographed by the band. Sirius picked it up, so that he could get a closer look._ Mica look's good in this...Those chocolate eyes, the ginger skin, mahogany hair, red lipstick...It kills me!_

Just then Lily walked in. Sirius was invisible, but the picture was still in his hand. He hardly shoved back onto the shelf, knocking off the other two. He swore, and Lily began to laugh.

"Sirius, I know your here. Just don't touch any of my stuff, and check her diary," Lily said, grabbing something off her table, then walking off. "Oh, and it's under her pillow," She added as an after thought, then shut the door.

Sirius stood there gaping. _Ok..._

He walked over to Mica, her eyes were still closed, but her breathing was slow and even._ She fell asleep...This should be easy then!_

He slowly slid his hand under her pillow, and pulled out a black diary with a white skull and cross bones. It also had white writing that said 'stay out.' There wasn't a lock on it, she trusted her friends not to read it. He opened it, and got ready to read until he found what he was looking for. He looked at the first page, then flipped quickly through the diary. He swore._ I can't read her hand writing! This sucks! The one place it probably is!_ He was in a bad mood!

He turned, and put the diary back under her pillow. Then started to storm out. He looked one last time at Mica, and his bad mood melted away. _She looks so perfect sleeping..._He turned, and was about to step through the doorway, when, out the corner of his eye, he saw a crystal ball. He rolled his eyes. _I always knew she was a seer..._

Then he walked back into the room of Requirement, shutting the door behind him.


	4. Girlfriend?

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to my special endless babble chick/patato! Me and Prongsie will meet you at the funny farm! I want a white jacket ;)! Review people!

Thanks!

BayingfortheMoon

and

ProngsLover77

* * *

****

Sirius P.O.V.

"But Moony, I have to know who she likes! I want her soo bad!" Sirius was whining.

"If your going to dump her in a week, I'm not going to help you!" Remus told his friend sternly.

"I won't! I need her! I have to have her! I don't think I could stand it if she was with someone else!" Sirius said earnestly.

"Why don't you just ask her, and if that doesn't work, just spy again?" Remus answered.

"Ok! I will, and by the way, why did the stairs collapse when I went up? They never did that before," He asked.

"Because the founders trusted the girls more than the boys, so they put a spell on all the girls dorms, so when a boy tries to go up, they collapse, but if a girl is with him, and if she really doesn't care if he goes up, they don't collapse." Remus replied.

__

How does he know that? He's like a wealth of info! What should I ask him next? How about what does

Lopadotemachoselachogaleokranioleipsanodrimhypotrimmatosilphioparaomelitokatakechymenokichlepikossyphophattoperisteralektryonoptekephalliokigklopeleiolagoiosiraiobaphetraganopterygon_ mean? _

**( A/N this is a real word, I promise)**

"It's in Hogwarts a History, and the word is 'A fictional food described by an ancient muggle Greek, playwrite; Aristophanes," Remus said.

"How did you read my mind?" Sirius asked scared.

"You where thinking out loud, and yes I am a wealth of information," Remus answered smiling.

"Okay...Well, I'm going to go down to the common room," Sirius said, "Thanks Moony!" He added, then walked out.

He walked down the stairs, and went and sat by mica on the couch. "So Mica, who do you like?" He asked, oh so casually.

"If your not smart enough to figure it out, I'm not going to tell you," She shot back briskly.

"Oh come on!" He said, dropping the act, and sounding desperate. Mica just rolled her eyes, got up, and walked off.

_Gah! How am I going to do this?! _Just then, Lily sat down next to him. "Hey Lils, do you want to tell me who Mica likes?" He asked.

She just started laughing, and said, "Your funny!" Then walked off.

Then Lyra sat down. "Hey Lyra," He started.

"No," She interrupted, then got up, and walked off. _Gah! What's up with them? Are they PMSing or something? Wow, I had better not say that out loud..._

He looked around the common room, and noticed Mica wasn't there._ Perfect time to spy..._

He ran up to his dorm, grabbed James cloak, ran back downstairs, and back out the portrait hole. He ran to the room of requirement, and into the girls dorm. He walked in, and the first thing her saw was a pissed off Mica...ranting.

"Stupid boy! Why can't he that I like him? Lyra and Remus are together, Lily and James are together! Peters off doing who-knows-what! Where's that leave me?" She ranted while pacing.

Right after saying this, she grabbed a small miniature quaffle of of her table, and hurled it at her bed post. It hit with a loud crack, then bounced off. She of course, didn't notice. She was ranting again. Sirius tiptoed towards the bed, and looked at the spot where it had hit. The whole post was split down the middle, barely supporting the rest of the bed.

_I hope I never make her this mad..._Mica then walked over towards her bed, still ranting. "Why can't s..." She said kicking the already split post. Sirius knew what was about to happen before it did. He hurriedly tackled Mica out of the way of the collapsing bed.

Mica then started screeching. That's when the cloak fell off. Her panicked expression quickly turned to one of shock then anger. She pushed Sirius off of her then jumped up._ Oh crap!_

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT..." She started, but Sirius silenced her by holding up his hand.

"Put your left hand out." Mica to shocked to protest, did as he said.

"Put your right hand out, right foot, left foot," He continued while Mica did all of the above. "Turn," He said. She did a quick spin than raised her eyebrows.

Sirius who looked quite satisfied by now, started to sing, "And you do the hokie pokie and you turn yourself around!"

"Sirius," Mica growled.

"Yes," He answered in a cheerful voice.

"ONE! THAT IS NOT HOW THE SONG GOES! TWO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME DO THE HOKIE POKIE?!" She yelled at him.

"To make sure your not hurt," He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now continue yelling," He added.

"WHY THE BLODDY HELL ARE YOU IN MY DORM?!" She screamed, remembering she was mad.

Sirius just got a grin on his face, and took a step towards Mica. Who in turn took a step back. Before she knew it, her back was to the wall, and Sirius was leaning towards her.

He leaned foward, and in a barley audible whisper said, "Spying."

Then without even meaning to, he leaned in and...kissed her.

**Mica P.O.V.**

_Oh Merlin! I'm kissing Sirius Black! He's amazing at this! Yay! Oh, wait! I'm mad! Stay mad! Grrr! He broke my bed! He broke my bed!_

Mica then came to her senses, and pushed him off. "Sirius! Do not try to make me un-mad! Why were you spying on me?" She asked, calmer than she had been before the kiss.

Sirius was still smiling._ Oh! He's killing me! Why does he have to be so hot?_ "You want me to kiss you again, don't you?" He asked, slightly smirking._ Yes, I do!_

"No, I don't! Now answer the question!"

"Yes, you do!" He replied._ So..._

"No!" She said.

"If you admit it, I'll kiss you again!" He countered.

"Ok, I do!" She replied quickly. Sirius leaned back in. This time, he kissed her slowly, so he could remember it. _Gah! He could make a living doing this!_

When they finally broke apart, Sirius looked estatic, while Mica felt like she could cry any minute._ Why do I have to like the man whore?_

He leaned in to kiss her again. "No!" She said, pushing him away. She walked towards her bed, which was basically firewood now, "_Reparo!"_ She said, waving her wand at her bed. She went and sat on her bed with her head in her hands.

"I can't do this," She said quietly. Sirius walked, and sat beside her.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to be just another conquest," She sad sadly.

"What's a conquest?" Sirius asked, confused.

"I don't want to be just another girl you snog, then discard after a week." She replied. _I know I will be..._

"You won't be! I could never do that!" He said, meaning every word.

Mica just sighed. "Besides, I wanna do more than just snog you!" Sirius added. Mica looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Not like that!" He said, slightly freaking out. "Gosh! And I'm supposed to be the one with the dirty mind!" He added, laughing slightly.

Mica finally looked up at Sirius_. He is so perfect! If only he wasn't such a man whore_...

"How did you mean thst?" She asked, afraid to get her hopes up.

"I want you, and all of you! Not just the part I could snog for hours! I also want the quiditch star that could kill me with a quaffle, and the part that I can laugh and talk with when our friends are off together!" He said, looking hr in the eyes.

"I want you!" He said again, making sure he got his point across.

Mica's heart melted. She couldn't help it. She leaned in and kissed him, but only for a second_. He might not mean it_...

Sirius sighed, and looked her in the eyes then. He blushed. "Mica, your perfect, and I couldn't stand it if you ran off with someone else. The only way I can make sure you don't run off with some Ravenclaw, is to do something I've never done before." Sirius admitted, then took a deep breath.

"Mica, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, looking at her pleadingly. _Yes! Yes! __Yes! Yes!_

"You do realise, that means you could only snog and flirt with me? Not any of your fangirls!" Mica asked.

"Well, I don't think the'll like it much, but I'm ready if you are." He said, smiling. _He is so sweet!_

"Trust me! I'm ready!" She assured, hugging him around the neck.

"You know, I wouldn't mind the other meaning of more that snog you," Sirius said, smirking.

"Maybe later, I'm tired now!" She said playfully. "Now get out, so I can put my Pj's on," She added.

"What? You don't want me to stay?" He asked, walking towards the door.

"I'll come down to the common room in five minutes," She assured, quickly kissing him on the cheek, and pushing him into the room of requirement. Then shutting the door.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She chanted, skipping around the room. Just then, the magical door opened again.

"Just one more thing," Sirius said. She stopped her skipping, turned around, and sighed.

"Yes?"

"Who did you like?" He asked, again. She smiled at him, and answered truthfully.

"It was you all along!"

"Really?" Sirius asked, mildly surprised.

"Yes! Now leave!" She said, stressing the last word. When the door door closed, she rolled her eyes, and grabbed her red pajama pants. She also grabbed her black tank top, and black zip-up jacket, that had a red and gold striped hood, a Gryffindor crest on the chest, and a 'Gryffindor' written on the back.

She threw them all on, and went down the stairs.

Her boyfriend was sitting in an armchair, talking to Lily, James, Peter, Lyra, and Remus.

She walked towards them. She was about five feet from the group, when a sixth year girl plopped down on Sirius' lap, and threw her arms around his neck. She continued walking towards him until she was about a foot away. He pulled the girls arms from around his neck, picked the girl up off his lap, and sat her down on the arm of his chair.

He then grabbed Mica's hand, pulled her into his lap, and kissed her. Their group of friends erupted in whispers. When they broke apart, the sixth year looked confused. Sirius cleared things up quickly.

"Hey, girls. You know when I said there's enough Sirius to go around?" He asked his fan club. They all smiled, and nodded 'yes'.

"Well, there's not, anymore." He finished.

Mica put her arms around his neck, looked over at the girls, and said: "He's all mine now!" When she said this, Lyra and Remus stuck out their hands, palm up, in front of James.

James then dug into his pocket, and handed each a stack of galleons. Mica looked at Lyra and asked, "How much did I win you this time?"

"Me and Remus together, fifteen galleons," She answered, beaming.

"Nice job!" Mica complimented, impressed. She sat cross-leg in Sirius lap, with her head on his shoulder, for the next half hour. By this time she had grown increasingly tired. She yawned, and arched her back. She felt her tank top rise a few centimeters above her belly button. Then she felt Sirius messing with her jacket. He had zipped it up about an inch above her belly button.

She stopped stretching, and looked at him questioningly. She then noticed, he was glaring at someone. She followed his gaze, and found a sixth year boy who had, apparently, been staring at her stomach.

She chuckled slightly, kissed Sirius, and stood up. "I'm going to bed! Night all!"

She went upstairs for some needed rest. It had been a crazy day!

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! Please review!!**


	5. Sleepover?

**Hey guys! Do us all a favor, and REVIEW!! Thank you again, ENDLESS BABBLE CHICK/POTATO!! Slight problem...we already have straight jackets...sob...whispers Our therapist was worried...And, yes, yes we are American...Oh, and don't worry! We'll be sure to keep Mica away from those big, pesky...bond fires...Yay!**

**BayingfortheMoon**

**and**

**ProngsLover77**

* * *

**Lyra P.O.V.**

Lyra ran into the common room at top speed, shrieking. As the common room was completely full, this caused quite an uproar. To put it mildly, Lyra's shrieking wasn't very...peaceful..._Urg! Stop_ _freaking out!_

As soon as she had stopped, Remus pulled her to his chest, Lily started asking what was wrong, James and Peter pointed their wands at an invisible foe behind her, and Mica started hysterically laughing._ Great! The insane laughing one is the only one who knows that I'm not being attacked._

Lyra impatiently pushed Remus off, silenced Lily by holding up her hand, yelled at James and Peter that she 'could take care of any filthy attacker herself', and glared at the still laughing Mica._ Honestly! You'd think I was helpless! Just 'cause I'm the smallest, doesn't mean...I won't finish that thought._..

Lyra looked at everyone around her, then very slowly said, "We have a big problem!"

Everyone immediately began looking panicked again, all except for Mica. She knew her friends 'problems' often consisted of chipped nail polish. Lyra muttered one word that would forever be etched in the boy's mind as the 'chaous word'.

"Sleepover." Immediately Lily looked as if she was about to faint, Mica's head snapped up so fast it made a sound, and Lyra resumed her shrieking. This time however, her voice was joined by two others._ In, out, in, out, in..._

The boy's covered their ears, and the common room quickly turned quiet, everyone watching their seemingly crazy seventh years.

Lily, the ever sensible one, stopped shrieking, grabbed Mica and Lyra, and dragged them to a corner. _It's ok now! Lily will fix this!_

That didn't work out, however. Because, as soon as they reached the corner, Lily quietly shrieked, "What are we going to do?!" _Never mind..._

"I don't know! That's why I asked you!" Lyra shrieked, somewhat hysterically.

"Ok! Calm down!" Mica commanded_. Wow...she actually sounds like she knows what she's doing..._

Lily looked up in surprise, while Lyra started to hyperventilate. "We can pull this off!" Mica assured.

"How?" Lyra demanded. "We are going to be known as the only seventh year Gryffindor girls too not throw the annual sleepover! Exams are coming up, and we can't do it with exams! People need to study! _We_ need to study! We are such.." Mica slapped a hand over Lyra's mouth, silencing her rant.

"We. Will. Do. This." She assured, quietly. _Yeah right! Since when are you optimistic?_

Lyra glared at her, as she still had a hand over her mouth. Lily looked back to normal though, and had her 'no nonsence' face on.

"Ok," Lily started briskly, "We can do it tomorrow." Lyra and Mica just stared at her._ It's official, she's crazy..._

"Oh come on!" Lily said to their dis-believing faces. "We have four boys to do whatever we tell them, and tomorrows Friday, it's perfect."

"Well," Mica started, "It does make sense," she finished reluctantly.

_Well if they want to..._Lyra immediately went into hyper-active mode. "Ok! We need a dress code, a packing list, food, enlarging spells, pillows! Yes! Pillows! We need..." Lyra ranted. Lily walked to her bag, took out a notebook, and started writing it all down. Mica ran up the stairs quickly._Probably to find her i-pod for the playlist...Wait! That's a good idea!_

Mica ran back downstairs a couple of minutes later, with stationary. She sat down, took the information from Lily, copied it onto the stationary, and made forty copies.

"Ok, Lily you take the first and second years. Lyra, you take the third and fourth years. I'll take the fifth and sixth years. Ok?" Mica asked. Then she handed a stack of papers to each girl, and grabbed her own.

"Wait! What about the seventh years?" Lyra asked, looking confused. Mica and Lily just stared at her. _What? It's a logical quest..Oh..._Lyra's mouth formed an O of recognition. Mica just shook her head, and she and Lily walked off.

_Well...I guess I better go give these out..._

* * *

Lyra paced the seventh years dorm_. _She was holding a clipboard, and checking off things as she went._ Enlarged room?_ Lyra glanced around the now tripled in size room._ Check! Pillows?_ She glanced around once more. _Check! Food! Check, James is getting that for his 'precous Lily'. Dress code? _Lyra looked down at the red Sophie shorts with "Pride' written on the but, and the black sports bra she was wearing. The girls dress code consisted of Sophie shorts, and some kind of tank top and/or bra._ Check! Now...Where is everyone?_

Lyra glanced around. She was the only one in the room, and the slumber party started in twenty minutes._ Where are my dear, fellow, seventh years?_

Just as she was thinking this, Lily walked in with a disgruntled James following closely behind. He and the other three Marauders were all trailing Lily, carrying food.

Lily looked at Lyra questionly. Lyra glanced up from her clipboard, pointed to the tables in the corner, and crossed something off.

"Over there boys," Lily said, pointing to the tables Lyra had just showed her. The boys trudged over, and un -ceremoniously dumped the food. They all bent down, panting heavily, and obviously faking to get sympathy from their girlfriends.

Remus, Peter, and Sirius all trudged out of the dorm, not sparing the girls a glance. James, however, stayed behind, looking expectantly at Lily. "Kiss?" He asked hopefully. Lily pretended to ponder this for a moment, then leaned in giving him a peck on the cheek. James face fell, "Lyra, tell you friend to give me a real ki.." James started, before trailing off, noticing Lyra's appearance for the first time.

His mouth fell open, and he started to chuckle. "Oh, we could have fun with this! Re.." He started to call, but Lily slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't!" She hissed. "Save it! I'm sure she'll get some dare later that lets him see it!" She assured.

Lyra, totally oblivious to what had just happened, directed a question at James. "James, do you think you could keep all the Gryffindor boys in the common room tonight? Makes for better play."

James face aquired an evil grin, "Dung bomb, crazy dog, or bogart?" He asked.

"Dung bomb," Lyra replied, "And tell everyone you spoke with McGonigall and she can't do anything about it till tomorrow. Your Head Boy, they'll believe you," She finished distractedly.

"Alright!" James replied cheerily, then swiftly gave Lily a real kiss before running off. Lily glared after him for a moment, then grabbed her black Sophie shorts and red tank top, going to the bathroom to change.

"Where's Mica?" Lyra asked Lily.

"Hiding from 'the insane, hyperactive, bunny' as she so kindly put it." Lily replied over her shoulder._ Oh, I'm going to kill her!_

"Mica!" Lyra yelled! Mica entered the dorm, looking sheepish. Lyra looked at her with raised eyebrow, arms crossed, tapping her foot. Mica threw up her hands, grabbed her gold Sophie shorts, and slightly-too-small-for-her tank top, and went to change, as Lily had walked out.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Gryffindor girls (now enlarged) seventh year dorm was filled with about fourty girls._ There are only three of us! Good thing were brave..._

"_Sonorus_," Lyra muttered, pointing her wand at her thought. "Gryffindor girls! Welcome to the annual sleepover! Thrown by your seventh years!" Lily, Mica, and Lyra all did fake bows.

"We would like to lay down a few ground rules, for everyone above first year, if they fall asleep, hex or otherwise humiliatingly wake them!-there were a few snickers at this-. Second,if you are not in uniform, the seventh year girls will transfigure your clothing into the uniform of their choice. Third, no life threatening pranking and/or hexing! Now, let the sleepover begin!"

This caused an uproar of many things. The loudest being a 'fake' duel between a couple of first years that had to be forcefully pulled apart.

After about twenty minutes of this, the seventh years were getting tired. _How did the past years do this? Oh well, time for truth or dare..._

After quieting everyone down enough, they all ended up in a large circle in the middle of the room. "Ok!," Lyra started, "Since everyone doesn't know who everyone else is, we are going to spin a quill to see who's turn it is. OK?" Lyra asked.

Everyone stayed silent. _Good!_Lyra reached for the quill, only to find it wasn't where she had left it. _What the?_Lyra looked around, only to see Mica standing a few feet away. She was holding the quill tauntingly in front of her, with a mischievous expression on her face. A few people snickered.

"Mica, give me the quill!" Lyra demanded, standing, and walking over to her fellow seventh year.

"No way!" Mica replied, running out of the room._ Your dead Mica! Hear that? Dead! D-E-A-D! Dead!_

Lyra ran after Mica screaming random threats. She ran down the steps into the common room, not noticing all the boys stopping to stare. She half jumped onto Mica's back. Grabbing her hand and reaching for the quill._Urg! I hate being short!_

Lyra and Mica continued to be oblivious to the stares, until the were pulled out of their fight by a wolf-whistle. Lyra and Mica's heads snapped up. The whole common room was staring at them.

"Wow Sirius, you have a hot girlfriend!" One of the sixth years yelled. Sirius calmly walked up to them, punched him in the face, and walked over to Mica, pulling her protectively to his chest. She chuckled slightly, kissed Sirius on the cheek, and walked up the steps. When she reached the top, she seemed to realise Lyra wasn't behind her.

"Come on Li," She yelled down. Lyra bent down, and picked up the forgotten quill.

While she bent down, a different sixth year yelled, "Remus, your girlfriends not so bad either!" Lyra straitened up to see Remus glaring at the boy._ Wow... If looks could kill..._

Sirius nudged Remus, "So, you like what you see?" He asked Remus.

"Nothing he hasn't seen before," Lyra said for him, causing the whole common room to turn and stare at the quickly turning red Remus. Lyra sauntered up the stairs, stopped halfway, turned around, and blew Remus a kiss. She then resumed her climb up the stairs.

Remus resembled a cherry by now, she knew. When she reached the top, she found Mica struggling to control her laughter.

"He hasn't seen anything, has he?" Mica asked her.

She snorted, "No!"

Mica chuckled, threw an arm around her shoulder, and led her back to the dorm. All the while, they were struggling to keep themselves from hysterically laughing.

As soon as they were back in the dorm, laughter broke out. Seeing the confused looks on others faces only fueled it. Soon, they were rolling on the floor, tears streaming down their face.

A couple minutes later, Lyra started the game of truth or dare. Many dares later, Mica dared all the fifth, sixth, and seventh year girls to go downstairs for five minutes. They had to parade around, and anyone with a boyfriend down there had to sit on their laps. The girls all had to stay completely serious. If you laughed, you had to take off a piece of clothing.

As most the girls were wearing normal bras, and booty shorts, this could be a problem.

"Ready?" Lily asked, once they were all at the top of the stairs.

"Mica, stay at the back and make sure they all do it!" Lyra commanded.

Lyra was the first to go down. _This should be fun!_Lyra walked into the common room- quickly followed by 10 nervous girls- walked past the many shocked faces, and plopped herself down on Remus' lap. Remus looked at her questioningly, and she winked. He seemingly got the gist of what she wanted him to do, as he wrapped his arm's around her, and continued his conversation with the -now thrilled- James. She looked at Lily beside her, then glanced at her watch.

Five minutes later, almost no one had made a sound_,_ although one very unlucky sixth year chuckled, Lyra peeked over Remus' shoulder at her watch. "Times up, ladies," She announced.

Ten very embarrassed fifth and sixth years rushed back up the stairs. _Wimps..._Lyra, Mica, and Lily glanced at each other, kissed their boyfriends cheeks, and stood up.

"Bye guys!" Lyra said cheerily, as she linked arms with Mica and Lily. Lily and Mica glanced at each other, and pulled their friend up the stairs. All the while all Lyra could think was, _I wish I'd had my camera..._

* * *

**So...did you like? Well if you did, press the little blue button! Show the girls your appreciation! Press! Go on! Press! **


	6. Animal?

**Thank you for the reviews! We would LOVE more!!**

**BayingfortheMoon**

**PringsLover77**

**P.S. We realised that Sirius Blacks middle name is Orion, not Vega. Sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

**Mica P.O.V.**

Mica was walking around Hogwarts grounds, when she saw a massive, black, shaggy dog walking by the lake. She noticed that it looked a lot like the dog that attacked Lily. _Let's see how vicious the poor thing really is! _She whistled. The dog turned, and trotted towards her.

_That's weird! It almost looked like he smiled, when he saw me..._She chuckled slightly to herself, _a dog! Smiling! Honestly Mica! Just 'cause there's magic, doesn't mean I'm in Cinderella land!_ She was brought out of her thoughts, by a lick on her hand.

"Oh! You want to be petted, don't you?" She asked the dog in a slight baby voice. She bent down, and scratched his ears. As she was doing this, she saw a collar around his neck, with two silver dog tags. She looked at them, and read: 'Name:Padfoot, Home: Hogwarts school, If lost, please return to James Potter. Mica froze._ Oh! He didn't!_

She stood up, pointed her finger at the 'dog', and yelled, "Sirius Orion Black! Transform back now!" _Idiot! _He just looked at her, and whimpered._ That not going to work!!_

"If you don't, I'll never kiss you again!" She threatened. Seconds after she said this, there was a sheepish looking seventeen year old boy where the dog had just stood._ Pervert!_

"'Ello love," He said looking down._ Not. Going. To. Work._

"When were you planning on telling me this?" She yelled angrily, "When our first child is born with a tail for some unknown reason?!"

"I..." He started, "Wait! When did we have kids?" He asked._ Wouldn't you like to know?!_

"Oh no! You are not changing the subject!" She scolded back. _Again! Not working!_

"I know! I was going to tell you! Honestly!" Sirius said with a pleading look._ Don't give in! Don't give into the look! Wait! Why didn't he tell me? Doesn't he trust me..._

"Well, why didn't you?" Mica asked in a slightly hurt voice._ I will not cry! I will not cry!_

Sirius looked up, and saw that Mica was about to cry. "Oh, love," He said in a soothing voice, as he pulled her into a hug. As he held her, he felt a few tears fall onto his arm. He rubbed soothing circles on her back until she calmed down. _Great! Now I'm crying! Well, the rubbing does feel nice..._

"Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?" She asked, still slightly hurt, though she had now gained her composure.

"I do trust you! I swear! I would trust you with anything! I just didn't know if I was allowed to tell! I didn't want to get anyone in trouble!" Sirius ranted while trying to explain.

Mica looked up into his gray eyes, and could tell he wasn't lying. "Ok," She replied, and smiled at him.

"Ok?" He asked questionaly, "You sure your ok with this?" He added, letting go of her. _NO!_

She grabbed his hand, and they started to walk towards the castle.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, "I have my own happy machine!" She told him, in a 'I can't believe you don't know this' voice._ Maybe..._

"You do?" He asked.

"Ya!" She replied as they passed the lake.

"Care to explain?" He retorted, looking very confused.

"Sure! If I'm ever sad, and the cuddly boyfriend thing doesn't work, you can just turn into a dog to cheer me up!" She explained with a smile._ Ok, I'm ok with this..._

Sirius just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

About three feet in front of them Lyra was walking on the ledge of a small bridge. It had a small river under it. Remus was under her, making sure she wouldn't fall while talking to her. Neither of the pairs saw each other.

"See, it's a win win situation," Mica was explaining, "I get cute, and sexy."

"You think I'm sexy?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Mica laughed.

"Let's face it! Your a sexy beast! Just never cut you hair short again!" Mica told him, still laughing.

"I had to do that for doggy reasons!" Sirius said defensively. The two pairs were about to meet._ HA!_

Mica looked at Sirius, and started laughing again. "So your the one who gave me fleas?" She yelled enthusiastically, about a foot away from Remus.

Simultaneously, Remus spun around quickly yelling, "Padfoot!" and Lyra fell off the bridge with a loud splash. No one noticed, however. In a second, Remus was standing next to Mica and Sirius._ Wow! When did he get that fast?_

"Padfoot! What's going on?" Remus asked in a frantic voice. Mica's eyes got big.

"Padfoot!" She exclaimed, pointing at his hands. "Paw. A padded paw..." She concluded to herself.

"Aww! That means!" She said, obviously thinking out loud.

"Prongs?" She asked. "Prongs, prongs, prongs," She kept muttering, pacing in a circle. Then she stuck her pointer fingers on her head like devil horns. "Prongs equals deer?" She asked Remus and Sirius. The looks on their faces answered for them._ They really need to learn how to act..._

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Two down, two to go!"_ I think! OMG! WHAT IF THERES MORE?!_

"Wormtail..."She started muttering, and continued pacing. Remus shot Sirius a panicked look. "Is his tail a worm? No! That's crazy! No such thing! Tail like a worm? Yeah! That must be it! How 'bout a mouse? No!" She was saying. Her muttering increasingly getting louder as she got closer to the trees.

"A rat!" She screamed triumphantly. Remus looked terrified, and Sirius looked impressed.

* * *

**Lyra's P.O.V.**

Lyra finally got out of the river, thoroughly pissed off no one had tried to help her. _Especially Remus! What kind of boyfriend is he?_

She started up towards the castle, where she could vaguely see Mica screaming at their two boyfriends. _What did they do?_

"Moony, moony. Moon, moon..." Mica was muttering. Then her eyes got bigger than Lyra had ever seen them._ What is going on in that girls head lately?!_

Mica pointed at Remus, and exclaimed, "You!"_ Why the bloody hell is she looking at my boyfriend like that?!_

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Mica was screaming at the top of her lungs as Lyra finally reached the group, dripping wet._ Notice me!!_

"I, I...Um..." Was all Remus could manage._ Don't stutter! ANSWER!_

Lyra, fed up with being ignored, yelled, "What the bloody hell is going on?" Mica looked at her, then looked even more pissed off when she looked back at Remus.

"Ask him!" She said fiercely, pointing at Remus. She grabbed Sirius hand, and started to walk off.

"Good luck, mate!" Was all Sirius could spit out before Mica dragged him off._ Wow...He doesn't even try to resist..._

"Remus..." Lyra prodded, wanting to know what was going on. He turned, and looked at his girlfriend. He finally noticed she was dripping wet.

"Why are you wet?" He asked, his troubled momentarily forgotten._ Oh yeah! NOW your concerned boyfriend!_

"That's what happens when you fall into a river!" Lyra said briskly, "Now, tell me what's going on!"

Remus closed his eyes, and sighed. "We need a Marauder/Siren meeting," He said, opening them. "Tell everyone to meet in the boys dorm in ten minutes," He added._ Is he crazy? I'm wet! What happened to concerned boyfriend?! I still need to change, you know!?_

Lyra looked down at her wet clothes, then back up at Remus. "Twenty," She corrected him.

He smiled, wrapped her in a hug, and said, "Your right! Twenty." Then kissed her, for what he thought would be the last time. _Aww! He's so cute! Agree with the girlfriend! Good job, baby!_

Lyra hurriedly ran into the castle, down the halls, into the common room, and up into the seventh year girls dorm. She changed as fast as she could. Lyra was muttering the whole time, " Meeting? Emergency?What for? Merlin! Gotta change! Gotta find Lily! Can't be late."_ Stop talking to yourself! Or at least do it in your head..._

She changed as fast as she could, and was running out the door, before she noticed Lily, sitting on her bed...staring at her. "Oh! There you are! Come on! The boys called a meeting!"

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, jumping off her bed to join her in her mad dash. An emergency meeting always ment that something important was happening. Lyra looked down at her watch, and squealed.

"Were late," She said! Grabbing Lily, dragging her into the common room, and running into the boys dorm. They rushed into the boys dorm five minutes late. Sirius was sitting cross legged on the floor, with Mica in his lap. She seemed to have calmed down, and was apologizing to Remus. James was siting in a chair next to one of the beds. Lily walked over and sat on the arm of said chair._ Ok..._

Lyra skipped over to Remus, her color changing bangles jingleing, and plopped down next to him. Remus just looked down_. You didn't help when I was wet! Now I'm cold and he's not cuddling! Who freaking died?! I WANT MY BABY BACK_!!

"So what's this about?" Lily asked, ever the calming force_. I really hate her sometimes! I was venting_!

"Well Lils, the Marauders have a bit of a secret," Sirius said_. Little? Bit? They have a million secrets_!!

"Now, you girls have to swear you won't tell anyone, and you can't freak out!" James said seriously. _Omg! What did you do?!_

"What did you do? Kill someone?" Lyra asked jokingly.

"No, it's worse," Remus said sadly. _What? Why? Did you kill more that someone? They probably killed like fifty someones? Merlin! I'm dating a murderer! My baby's going to Azkaban! Omg! Where's Peter? They probably killed Peter! He was talking to a Slytherin the other day! They probably killed him cause he talked to the Slytherin! Poor Peter! R.I.P. Peter, R.I.P..._

As Lyra was completly calm -cough-hyperventilating-cough-, James stood up and announced, "Were all illegal animagi!"_ Oh good! They didn't kill anyone! It's just a prank!_

Lily and Lyra burst out laughing. "You guys are funny!" Lily said between laughs.

"Yeah! Like you guys could pull that off!" Lyra added, gasping for breath. Mica, who knew the truth, was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"No! Really!" Sirius said, sliding Mica to the floor, and standing up. "Watch!" Then Sirius turned into padfoot, the massive dog. Lily, who was trying ver, very hard not to scream, had cringed, and hid her face in James chest. James held her tightly, whispering soothing words. Lyra was in shock._ Poor Lily!_

"It's ok! It's just Sirius," James was soothing. _I remember this dog. Who...Wait!_

"You!" Lyra screamed, jumping up and pointing at Sirius.

_Flashback_

_Lyra was walking towards the lake, when she saw a black dot sitting by the shore. As she got closer, she noticed it was the dog who had jumped on Lily. _

_"What are you doing here?" She cooed when she got closer, bending down to scratch his ears. The dog thumped his tail on the ground, and licked her hand._

_"Aren't you a sweetie," She continued in a baby voice. They dog nuzzled into her chest._ Wow, perverted dog..._Lyra thought. Lyra hugged him around the neck, stroking his back. "You wanna play?" She continued to coo. The dog seemed to give a frustrated sigh. _

That's crazy! Dogs don't sigh..._Lyra was still consumed in her thoughts, when she felt a sharp pain in her left wrist. She yelped, jumping up. She glanced up too see the dog quickly trotting away._

_Lyra touched her wrist, "Ow!" She screeched. Her wrist was quickly turning blue. _Great! Just great! The cute thing bit me! Wait! It's not cute! Vicious dog! Vicious!

_Lyra had-stupidly- left her wand in her bag. Said bag was in the common room. Lyra ran up to Gryffindor tower, clutching her throbbing wrist all the way. She crashed through the painting, right into a solid object. Lyra closed her eyes, hoping the impact wouldn't jolt her wrist. Strong arms caught her however, before she could fall. _

_Lyra peaked through her eyes, too see a vary concerned Remus staring down at her. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, her injured wrist. "Ow!" She yelped, quickly puling it back._

_He looked at her in concern. When her reached out this time, her gently pulled up the now purple-and quickly swelling- wrist. He growled._ What was that? Did he just...growl?

_"What happened?" Remus asked, looking angry. _

_"That black dog that's always here lately, bit me," She replied. Remus looked murderous. _

_He calmed down enough, however, to mutter a spell and send her off with a hug, and a newly healed wrist._

_Remus ran out of the common room with some sort of vile and hour later..._

_End Flashback_

Sirius cringed. "You. Are. Dead." He quickly turned back._ You better be human mister!_

"I'm sorry!" He yelped, all eyes were now on him- well except for Lily who was still freaking out that not only did a DOG tough her, but BLACK!-.

"It's ok, Li," Remus soothed, "I already took care of it."_ NO!_

"One!" Lyra yelled," How? Two! You bit me! Three! You little pervert!"

"Well, remember when he got that black eye, and...Wait! What?!" Remus yelled, on his feet in a split second. _Finally!_

Sirius cowered once more, "I just remember the biting!" Remus looked murderous._ Wow...he might kill him, after all..._

"You kept your head in my chest for, like, ten minutes!" Lyra screeched. At this, Mica started too look mad and James laughed._ SHUT UP JAMES!_

"_Wingardun leviosa,"_ Remus yelled, pointing his wand at Sirius.

Sirius rose about four feet in the air, and the room fell silent._ Good one Remus!_

The silence was broken by Lily asking James, "You, Your not, not a dog, are y, you?" She stuttered. Then a shattering crash was heard as Remus dropped Sirius, and everyone turned too look at Lily._ Wow, for Lily's sake I hope not..._

"No, love, I'm a stag," James assured her. These words didn't have the effect he had planned.

"What? A stag? Stags are boring! What am I surposed to do with that?! I can't even ride you like a horse!" Lily complained._ Good point..._

"Hey! Stags are cool...and noble...and stuff!" James said defensively. _Psh!_

"Oh, sure!" Lily said, rolling her eyes. The couple continued to argue, and Mica started to scold Sirius about sticking his nose in his girlfriends, best friends, chest!_ WOO! GO MICA!_

"So, what are you?" Lyra asked Remus, excited._ Maybe he's something cool! Like a bear or a rabbit! YAY! Bunny!_

"I'm not an animagus," He said, suddenly getting sad again.

"Oh darn! I don't get a pet?" She asked sadly. Remus looked at her._ Sniff!_

"I'm a werewolf." He said very quietly, the looked down. _What?! YAY!_

Lyra jumped up and screamed, "I get my own werewolf?!" Then jumped into Remus' lap, hugging him happily. When she screamed this, Lily had looked up.

"Oh, Remus," She said, going to hug him too._ BACK OFF! HE'S MY WEREWOLF!!_

"Your not scared?" Remus asked the girls, confused._ Psh!_

"No!" Lily assured, going to sit back down with James._ Nope!_

"Are you kidding?" Lyra asked Remus. "If anyone's mean to me, I can threaten to stick my werewolf on them!" She explained. "Grr!" She added.

"How many girls get their own werewolf?" She asked happily, not realising she was being ignored.

"So guys, I was thinking the Sirens should become animagi too," Mica suggested to her friends._ YAY!_

"No way!" All three boys said at once._ Like you could stop us!_

"That's brilliant!" Lyra exclaimed, ignoring them.

"Awww! This is going to be hard!" Lily added.

"Wait! We said no!" James said, looking at Lily.

"Like that's going to stop us!" Lyra said laughing.

"Were not going to help you, so you won't be able to do it!" Sirius said, sticking his tongue out at Mica._ This is bad because?_

"Anything the Marauders do, the Sirens can, and will, do better!" Lyra said, standing up.

"By guys!" Mica exclaimed cheerily. The girls kissed their boyfriends, and walked out the door.

"Wish us luck!" Lily said winking, then following her dorm mates out the door.

* * *

**Did you like? The Sirens are sure to have fun with this! Let us know! Suggestions welcome! Thanks for reading! R&R**

**Sorry for any miss-spelled words! Spell check wasn't working.**


	7. Apology?

**Hey faithful readers! Sorry for not updating! BftM was at camp, and now is on vacation. I just got a baby sister, so we haven't been able to write, but that's changing now! So, I'll let you read the chapter!**

**ProngsLover77**

**(BayingfortheMoon)**

* * *

**Lyra P.O.V.**

"Were never going to find this!" Lily sighed, depressed._Gee...Thanks for the optimism Lil..._

"Yes we will! EVERYTHING is in the library! We just have to keep looking!" Lyra scolded, defending her favorite place. Though in all fairness, they had been looking for, well, a long time...

"You know I agree, Ly, but we've been looking for three weeks!" Mica said, giving her friend a it's-time-to-give-up look._ Wow...Mind reader...Mica! Stop! You know I hate that look! STOP!_

"Lyra, stop yelling at me in your head," Mica instructed her casually. _Wow, she IS a mind reader!_

"No I'm not, now continue looking." Mica stated calmly, continuing to read her copy of _Magical Beasts and How They Become One_. Lyra gaped at her in shock. She always knew!

Lyra looked around the familiar room. _The library never changes..._The same shelves, seats, librarian, people (mostly)...The library never changed. It comforted her to know it would always be here. Large, comforting. Most wouldn't spend any time in here unless forced to, but it was different for her. Contrary to popular belief, Lyra was _not_ a ditsy blond! She was actually very smart! Though you wouldn't catch her ever acting it...

"We haven't looked enough! If the boys can find it, so can we!" Lyra suddenly exclaimed, her voice rising from anger. They were_ boys_ after all! Not smart boys either!_ Well, all except my Remus..._If they could find it, it should be a sip of butterbeer for them!

"I was thinking about that," Lily said, now calm, "How DID they find it? It has to be in the restricted section, and no teacher would give them a pass!" _No joke..._

"I have no idea. Maybe they used the cloak." Mica replied. Now that they thought about it, it was blatantly obvious. Of course they used the cloak! _We are such idiots! Were never going to find it on our own!_ Lyra took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to say._I'm going to get killed! Chopped up into little pieces, and thrown down some hole to forever live in darkness! Or worse! They'll hand me over to the Slytherins!_

"Maybe we should ask for help," Lyra suggested. She cringed at the glares that were sent her way._ If looks could kill..._

"NO!" Lily and Mica yelled simultaneously. Lyra shrunk back, glancing over at the librarian, Madam Huston, who was watching the girls with fond amusement apparent on her face._ Yet she does nothing to save me..._

"No what?" A boys voice asked. Lyra cringed. She knew that voice. She groaned. _He_was a male. She now hated that insignificant part of her species.

They all turned around, and saw Sirius walking up to their table in the library. _Grrr! Walk away man! Walk away you inferior, unintelligent, arrogant..._

"Hey baby," he greeted Mica, and kissed her on the cheek. Lyra glared. She was NOT in the mood! She refused to take this! He had better leave NOW if her EVER wanted to produce offspring.

"Why are you here?" Lyra asked harshly._ Annoying, egotistical, idiotic..._

Sirius looked up, confused. Mica laughed slightly. While Lily, who had been engrossed in her book till then, looked up, and let out a short chuckle before returning to the book that was her love and family. That is, till she started the next book...Or actually saw her love or family...

"Just ignore her! She's in an anti-boy mood," Mica told him. Sirius looked confused for a second, that is, until the mischievous expression her frequently wore made it's way onto his face.

Sirius smirked, then said, "Well then, I guess I won't invite you girls to come outside, with the rest of the guys..."

Lyra's face immediately changed, "Oh! Is Remus not busy?" She asked hopefully._He's been busy for forever! I realise he has a lot of work, what with him tutoring younger students, prefect duties, werewolfiness, and just school stuff, but you think he could make time for is girlfriend!_

"Nope! We convinced him he needed fresh air!" Sirius answered, "But I guess I'll just have to tell him you don't want to see him..." _What the fuck is wrong with him?! He had better not! He SERIOUSLY never wants to become a father! That, or he just has a death wish!_

"NO!" Lyra screamed at him. "Grrr!" Lyra growled at him, with her mess-with-me-and-die face on. This finally attracted Lily's attention, and that of the once again amused librarian.

Lily closed the book she was reading, and put it in her bag. It seemed to be a sign for everyone that it was time to leave their beloved sanctuary, or at least, that's how Lyra thought of it.

"Come on!" Lily urged, "I need to ask James something!" _Oh ya, NOW she wants to go! Traitor!_

Sirius smirked, as Lyra jumped up, and was halfway to the door before Mica was even out of her chair. I_ get to see Remus! I get to see Remus! I get to see Remus! I get to see Remus..._

"Wait up," Sirius called, as Mica and he ran to catch up ._Hurry up! I wanna see my baby! _

"Bye Madame Huston!" Lyra and Mica called, waving to their librarian as they ran out. The kind old lady glanced up, and waved to the girls.

"Bye girls, have fun! Mica, sweetie, don't kill Lyra! I still need her for something!" She called to kindly their retreating figures. "Black," She nodded to Sirius coldly.

Lily walked past her desk calmly, "Goodbye Madam Huston! Have a good evening!" Lily said to her favorite teacher.

"You too, dear! Don't forget to watch those friends of yours! I've grown quite attached!" She leaned over her desk slightly, so she was closer to Lily, "And I'd keep a special look on Black! Very irresponsible, that on!" With that, she gave a cheery wave before bustling happily out into her library.

"Old hag!" Sirius muttered once they were all out in the hall. In a matter of seconds, he was hit by three hands, all from different angels. _Oh ya, definitely a death wish..._

"Having any luck with the animagus thing?" Sirius asked the girls randomly, as they walked the grounds._ Urg! Sirius! Not only are your seriously the most random person EVER, but you have HORRIBLE timing!!_

"No!" Lyra blurted out crossly._ No thanks to you annoying, arrogant, ignorant..._

"We can't find the book anywhere!" Mica told him. _Rude, immature, packish..._

"Did you guys hide it or something?" Lily asked him crossly as they pasted the greenhouses. _Idiotic, stupid, retarded..._

Sirius gave her a wounded look"How could you accuse us of such a thing? You hurt me Lily! You really hurt me..." he answered dramatically. _Smelly, useless, foolish..._

"Did you?" Mica said sternly, obviously ready to do something very painful to him if he lied, as she was wearing her I-will-dump-you-in-a-very-painful-and-humiliating-way look._ Insignifigant, egotistical, insensetive..._

"Of course not! We're giving you girls a fair chance," He assured, not playing around anymore. _BOYS!_

They reached the tree were the rest of the boys were sitting, and Lily immediately walked over to James.

"Hey," Lily greeted as she sat by James, giving him a kiss on the cheek in the process. _Where's my baby?_ Lyra looked around, but couldn't find Remus anywhere.

"I'm back," A voice stated, slightly glumly. The tone was lost on Lyra however._ I know that voice! _She just squealed, and ran to Remus.

Remus smiled slightly, knocked over by the force of her hug. "REMY!" Lyra screeched, holding him tight around his waist. He chuckled lightly, kissing the top of her head, yet he seemed strangely distant. Especially for the ever alert Remus. Oddly, no one noticed.

"It's good to see you girls out of the library," James said as Sirius and Mica sat down. Lyra glanced around at her friends, then turned and buried her head in Remus chest. She sighed contently, happy to have everyone together.

"Well, we want to become animagi before the next full moon," Lily told him. Lyra felt Remus tense uderneath her. _He must be afraid he'll hurt us..._ Lyra placed a chaste kiss on his lips to calm him, but it just seemed to upset him more.

"You're never going to figure it out that fast! It took us two years!" Sirius scolded laughing. Lyra and Lily glared, while Mica hit him in the back of the head while scolding him for being an 'insensitive boyfriend'.

"Yes we will!" Lyra countered in her I'm-right-and-your-wrong tone. James started to argue but was interrupted by Sirius barking all of a sudden. Everyone, except for Mica, glanced over at him, each ready to say something along the lines of 'stp being an idiot!'. What they saw, however, just made them shake their heads and laugh.

Mica was throwing a big red ball to Sirius, and he was retrieving it...they were playing fetch! _Well, at least they're always good for a bit of entertainment!_

**Mica P.O.V.**

"Fetch, Padfoot, fetch!" Mica gasped, laughing. They had gotten bored with the mushy feeling, and decided to do something...which resulted in them playing fetch, for some reason._ This is what results from Sirius picking what we do...fetch..._Mica turned her attention back to her boyfriend who just gave a bark.

The black dog ran, grabbed the stick, and took off in the opposite direction. _Urg! Come back, you stupid mutt!_

Mica jumped up, and started chasing the dog around the grounds._ You stupid, stupid, stupid dog! I'm going to kill you!_

She finally caught him by the castle entrance, where he was waiting- looking quite proud of himself- for her to catch up._ Die, dog! D-I-E! DIE!_

"You are the worse dog ever" Mica scolded, trying to catch her breath. The dog just barked and licked her face. She scratched his ears, relenting._Urg! He just HAD to be cute!_

They were both pulled out of their world when they heard a twig snap, and looked up. Mica glanced around, and didn't see anyone. That is, until she heard Sirius growl angrily, and turned toward his direction of sight.

Standing about ten feet away from them, was Severus Snape._ Oh, great!_

The dog glanced at Snape, then looked at Mica with a mischievous expression on his innocent little doggy face._ Innocent, my ass!_

"Don't you dare!" Mica instructed him, but the dog just ignored her, and trotted towards Snape._ He wouldn't!_

Sirius trotted up to Snape, lifted his leg...and started to pee on Snape's leg._ HE'S DEAD! This is not funny! Don't laugh! Sirius Orion Black, you are going to die a very slow and painful death! I'm never going to kiss you again! That's what I'm going to tell him! NEVER KISS AGAIN! How do you like that, Black? Huh? Happy about that? Didn't think so! _

It took about three seconds for Snape to realize what was happening. When this happened, he promptly shrieked like a little girl, and kecked Padfoot in the side, knocking the poor dog over in the process. Needless to say, Mica was NOT happy. In fact, she was livid._ Now their BOTH dead!_

Sirius got up, growled, and went to bite him, but Mica ran up and grabbed him by the collar. She gave him a once over, making sure he hadn't really been hurt. He looked perfectly fine, so she turned her attention back to Snape, who has just spit on the ground by Sirius, and was now looking at his leg in disgust._ HOW DARE HE! HE JUST KICKED A POOR DEFENSLESS ANIMAL, AND ALL HE CAN THINK ABOUT IS. HIS. LEG!!_

Mica lost it, she got right in Snape's face, and started yelling as loud as she could at him.

"How DARE you kick my dog?! He didn't know what he was doing! He is JUST a dog! I can't believe you would be so cruel! No wonder Lily doesn't talk to you anymore! You are SUCH a SLYTHERIN! Cruelty to animals is SICK and wrong! You deserve to be peed on! You filthy, prejudiced , deatheater, voldmort follower, loser, who can't wash his own hair! You git! You prat! You stupid, stupid person! You should never be allowed near another human being, let alone an animal!" And with that, she grabbed Sirius by the collar, and stormed off.

**Lyra P.O.V.**

Mica looked furious when she came back, dragging Sirius by the collar, and still managing to stomp. _I wonder what he did..._

Mica sat down, not saying a thing about why she looked so furious._ Oh, ya. This just screams Sirius._

"Nope! I will not turn into doe!" Lily was still arguing with James. They had somehow gotten on the topic of what the girls would change into, and James was convinced Lily was going to be a doe. Something she strongly disagreed with. _Man, wheres my camera when you need it?_

"Yes you will! Then you will have to admit I was right when I said we were meant for each other!" James shot back._ He's just asking to get slapped! Lily NEVER admits she's wrong! _

"Whatever!" Lily grumbled, knowing she couldn't argue with that. _Wow...He's still alive!_

"What do you think Lyra will turn into?" James asked the group. Lyra glared at him. Why did he have to pick _her_?

"Something hyper!" Remus offered laughing._ Traitor!_

"A bunny!" Sirius exclaimed happily "and Remus will eat her!"_ WHAT?! And wait! When did he turn back! _

Lyra felt Remus tense beneath her once more. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, as she glared at Sirius._ You are going to die!_

"Oh! He won't eat me!" Lyra countered, as she continued to glare at Sirius. _You. Will. Be. Dead._

"She won't be a bunny! Bunny's are too nice and cute!" Remus supplied before Sirius could reply. Lyra, looked at him, hurt, only to see the teasing glint in his eye._Yay! Remus is back! _

"Hey! I'm nice and cute!" Lyra exclaimed in defense._ You had better agree. _

Remus laughed, and said "No your not!" _What? _

"Hmmph," Lyra grumbled, and turned away from him. She wiped away a stray tear._ i haven't seen him in forever, and now he's all mean..._

"You're not cute and nice, but I love you anyways!" Remus assured, pulling her back towards him. He lifted her chin up, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Lily, James, and Mica smiled at them, while Sirius pretended to puke. Mica glared, Lily slapped him, then Mica hit him.

"Oww!" He complained when Mica hit him._You deserve much worse, you insensitive mutt!_ Lyra glared at Sirius, until Remus pulled her in for another kiss.

Just then, a shy looking Snape walked over to their group. Remus and Lyra were too, um, occupied -cough-snooging-cough- to notice, but James and Sirius immediately pulled out their wands, while Lily and Mica glared.

"Put them away!" Remus instructed in a warning tone. He and Lyra had stopped snogging when they noticed the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Lily said harshley to Snape as he glanced at her._ Go Lily!_

"I'm not here to talk to you!" He spit back, obviously slightly offended. _Serves you right! You back stabbing git!_

Snape turned away from Lily, and directed his attention to Mica._ What the?_

"I'm sorry I kicked your dog," He started, but was interrupted by Remus, James, and Lily all screaming "You did what?", and Lyra's snicker as they all looked at Sirius._ Sirius got kicked, Sirius got kicked! This is Hilarious! Mica, stoop glaring at me! It's funny!_

"It was wrong, and I shouldn't have done it," Snape finished, staring at everyone but Mica like they were crazy._ Glare, Snape! GLARE!_

"It's fine," Mica assured, accepting his apology. " My DOG shouldn't have peed on you!" She continued, stressing the point at Sirius, who, as usual paid no attention at all what-so-ever to it._ Idiots!_

After she said this, the rest of the group burst out laughing. All except for Lily, who was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"OK... Bye!" Snape said quickly, then fled the scene as fast as possible._Coward! Come back here! I wanna give you a piece of my mind, though not my brain, I need that!_

"You peed on him? Why didn't we ever think of that?" James asked, grinning from ear to ear. _Why? WHY? Remus better not support this! Though, it was Snape..._

"Idiots!" Lyra scolded the boys. Glaring at Remus, and clearly saying if-you-laugh-you-will-be-very-unhappy!

"How in the world did you make him apologize?" Lily asked shocked. _What is she talking about! We don't have time for this! I felt a good lecture coming on! Urg! Now it's gone! Thanks Lils, thanks..._

"Why? Does he normally not do that?" Mica asked, sounding interested._DUH! It's SNAPE!_

"Lets put it this way. Before today, I was the only person outside of his family he has every said sorry to," Lily exclaimed, still shocked._Idiot! Just cause he's a Slytherin, doesn't mean he can't have common courtesy! Hmph!_

"Oh." Was all Mica got out, who was now also shocked. _TWO PEOPLE! Two freaking people! What is wrong with him?!_

"You should have seen her! She went off on him! It was great!" Sirius said to Lily. _Go Mica! No wonder he apologized! Mica can be a little...scary, to say the least._

"!ell that just proves it! The Sirens are better than the Marauderers!" Lyra exclaimed. _We're better, we're better, we're better... _

"How?" James asked, looking slightly offended.

"The only two people who could make a Slytherin admit he was wrong, were Sirens, so we're better!" Lyra explained to him._ Not that we weren't already! I mean, your BOYS!_

"No! It doesn't prove anything!" Sirius countered defensively. _Sure, it doesn't..._

"Yes it does!" Lily exclaimed, defending her friends logic._ I am right, after all._

"We're going to settle this once and for all! We will both do a prank, and let the school vote on whose better!" Remus offered, coming up with a plan. That was Remus for ya! Always thinking logically! _My baby's so smart..._

" James and I can't! We're heads!" Lily pointed out. Not that anybody cared. Especially not her co-head. They were talking about a _prank_ after all. _Shut up Lily!_

All of a sudden, Mica started grinning like a madman. Lily and Lyra glanced at each other. They knew that look! It was bad! That was the I-just-thought-of-a-really-cool-yet-stupid-plan-that's-going-to-get-us-all-expelled look._ Oh, joy! We're going to gt kicked out of Hogwarts!_

"What?" Sirius asked his girlfriend, sounding scared._Stop being a wimp! She's not that scary! _

"They don't even have to know they're voting on which group is better at pranking! We can hide that fact!" Mica explained, still smiling somewhat evilly._ I never miss that face..._

"How will we do that?" James asked disbelieving. Which caused Mica to glare at him._ NEVER show Mica you doubt her, you idiot!_

"We will have a little concert," She explained vaguely.

"This answeres James' question, how?" Remus asked her, now looking curious. _Oh, ya! Now your curious!_

"Each team will have one week to write a song, and practice them. Next Sunday during breakfast, we will preform our songs, and the school will vote on who was better," she explained. _See, _this_ is why your my best friend..._

"One problem, hardly anyone is at breakfast on Sundays, everyone sleeps in." James pointed out._Urg! You have to ruin everything! It was perfect! Perfect I tell you! Mwa ha ha...What the hell am I doing? I sound like a Slytherin!_

"Fine then! Next monday," Mica revised, sounding a little put out.

"The Slytherins will mess it up!" Remus offered. Everyone stared at him in shock. Remus was the person always talking about house unity so, this coming from him was, to say the least, a surprise._ What is with him today?_

"What? They will!" He defended. Everyone seemed to accept he was just being his logical self, and turned back to their thoughts.

"Ya, your right. We will have to find away to keep them out," James said thoughtfully._ Oh my wizard! James just said something smart! Someone pinch me! I must be dreaming!_

Just then, Mica and Lyra got evil grins on their faces._ We have a plan! We have a plan! We have a plan..._

"We will take care of it!" They offered in unison._ Those sorry excuses foe wizards won't know what hit them!_

"NO!" Lily said, realising what they were going to do. "Don't even think about it! We made that spell as a joke! We were never actually going to use it!" _That matters now, why?_

"What spell?" Sirius asked, obviously speaking for all three very confused-and slightly scared-boys._ Like we're going to tell you!_

"Please!" Mica and Lyra begged Lily, ignoring Sirius' question.

"Ah fine," Lily relented._Yay!_

"So, what do you say? Are you guys game?" Mica asked, turning to James._We get to humiliate the Slytherins! We get to humiliate the Slytherins..._

The boys looked at eachother, and something seemed to pass between them. Then James said to Mica, "Were in!"

"Now, to make it a little sweeter! Who ever loses, has to admit that the other team is better!" Sirius said smirking._Yes! Win, win situation! We get to humiliate the Slytherins, and make the boys say were better! Does life get any better than this?_

"Deal!" Mica said, shakeing James hand. "Now girls, we only have a week. We might want to get started!" She added, speaking to Lily and Lyra.

The girls stood up, and walked back up towards the castle. Talking through strategy -cough- how hot their boyfriends looked -cough- all the way.

**_General P.O.V._**

Once they were in the dorm, Lily and Lyra sat on Lyra's bed, while Mica sat on hers facing them.

"Here's my plan..."She started...

Mean while, back with the boys, things weren't going quite as well...

"This should be interesting..." Remus said when the girls walked away.

"Ya! We're going to kick their buts!" James said smiling.

"Hopefully!" Sirius said.

"Hopefully?" James asked "What do you mean hopefully?"

"Well..." Sirius started.

"Well what?" Remus pressed.

"Well, Mica plays electric guitar, and she has a whole book of songs she has written, so they have a head start!" Sirius explained.

"Why didn't you say this earlier?" Remus asked sounding worried. Sirius just shrugged, looking guilty.

"Come on guys! We can write a song, and learn to play instruments in a week! We are wizards!" James assured, boosting everyones confidence.

"Well, we better find Wormy and get started," Remus said, standing up.

* * *

**That was a pretty good sized chapter! Sorry again for the long delay! **

**Now be nice and show the sweet girls your appreciation by...Dun dun DUN! You guessed it! REVIEWING!!**


	8. AN

**I am so sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in forever! My computer has a Trojan on it! In fact, it has like 8. And we can't get it fixed till after Christmas! I can check e-mail and stuff, 'cause my brother has a wii, but I can't download or write anything on it! I am so sorry! I have like six chapters written for each of my stories, as soon as it starts working, I'll post them all! Again, I am SO sorry! Please don't be mad!**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**~Baying_for_the_Moon**

**and respectively**

**(ProngsLover77)**


	9. Ready?

Woo! I'm finally back! I got my computer fixed! Yay! OK, sorry this isn't a long chapter, I have more, but I thought I shouldn't make you guys wait any longer than you already have (sorry again) while I edit the rest! Enjoy!

**James P.O.V.**

An hour later, all four marauders were in their dorm, sitting in a circle on the floor. They all looked around warily. This would not be easy!_If Padfoot had only told us about his stupid girlfriend earlier, we wouldn't have a problem!_

"OK...So, I'll be in charge of keeping us organized," Remus said, finally deciding to take charge of their dilemma.

"Of course, because we HAVE to be organized," Sirius said sarcastically. James tried not to laugh while Peter glared.

"James can be in charge of the song and instruments, and Peter can be in charge of helping James," Remus continued, ignoring Sirius.

"What about me?" Sirius asked him. Remus rolled his eyes while James snickered. Peter just ignored them, already thinking up a list of what they could play.

"Oh, you want to help?" Remus asked him, slightly shocked (though thoroughly amused). This was a huge shock for everyone, because it was worse than catching Bogarts to get Sirius to help. Even Mica had trouble with it, and that's something.

"Yes!" He answered indignatly, followed up by a pout. _Everyone always just assumed Padfoots lazy...Wait! Ha! He _is_ lazy! Sorry, Paddy, old buddy, can't help you this time..._

"Wow, Padfoot, you really _have _changed," Remus realised, looking mildly shocked. _Though seriously (pun intended), it _is _Sirius._

"Yes I have!" Sirius answered, now smiling. You could tell he was quite happy about it. Though, he was probably a lot more happy about the girl who had brought the change about than the actual change!

"What do you want to be in charge of?" Remus asked, turning towards Sirius from their positions on the floor. James and Peter just looked bored.

"We will get more votes if we look hot- even though we already do-, so I will take care of what were wearing," Sirius answered, grinning.

"In Padfoot talk, that just means he want's to shop!" James exclaimed loudly. Remus and Peter just laughed while Sirius pretended to prance around with a shopping bag. It actually looked like a poor imitation of Lyra...-_shudder-_

"OK, so Peter, I want you and Remus to think about who should play what, and then I want you to run the list by me. Then Remus, go to the library, and get books on how to play the instruments. Sirius, just do whatever you want. I'm going to go write lyrics," James instructed, then stood up, sat on the window seal with a notebook, and happily started to scribble away.

Remus looked around, confused. Hadn't _he_ been the organizer? Oh, well! He went off to do as he was told.

Sirius went straight towards his wardrobe, and started pulling out clothes.

_OK, so what do I want the song to be about? It has to say Marauders... so... lets think... What do the Marauders stand for? What did we say in first year when we decided to make the map... Friendship, pranks, and being awesome...Well then we changed it in fifth year...Friendship, pranks, sticking together, and looking amazingly hot...Well we have all changed since then! I think we need to change them again... How about... Friendship, sticking together, and protecting the ones we love. Those are better things to stand for, and I'm sure all the guys will agree! Let's see... The only constant was friendship, so I will write a song about that..._

About half an hour later, all James had on his paper was the word friendship circled on the top line. "Here," Peter said, knocking James out of his daze. "We finished the list," Peter continued, handing James a piece of paper.

James picked up the list, and read:

**James- Saxophone, guitar, drums, triangle, ****lead singer****, or tambourine...**_You have got to be kidding me! Tambourine? Saxophone! Peter!_

**Remus- Sing, bagpipes, piano, obo, ****guitar****, violin...** _Bagpipes?_ _BAGPIPES? OBO? I always knew Peter was insane, but..._

**Peter- Recorder, tuba, violin, triangle, ****drums****, trumpet, lute...**_ Triangle. I am seriously reconsidering this..._

**Sirius- Steel drum, sing, mandolin, ****guitar****, gongs, flute, triangle...**_Padfoot on the triangle...Nice....Wait. What in the name of Godric's a gong?!_

Singer was circled on James, guitar was circled on Remus, Sirius also had guitar circled, and drums was circled on Peter. _All in all, not bad...But seriously. BAGPIPES?_

"Why don't I get to play an instrument?" James asked Peter, slightly hurt._ Stupid rat doesn't think I can do it..._

"Well, Remus thought you wouldn't have enough time to learn how to play one, since you have to learn how to read and write music. You know, for our songs. You are writing them," Peter stuttered like he only did around James. _Whoops. Sorry Petey._

"Oh, Ok. Smart thinking, now go tell Remus to head to the library," James instructed as Peter scurried off.

Minutes later, Peter and Remus were gone, and Sirius was now digging through everyone else's wardrobes, looking for appropriate 'cool' attire.

James just rolled his eyes at his friends antics, and got back to work. Not long after,James heard a tapping sound.

_What is that noise? _

**Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap...**

James looked up, and saw Sirius laying on his bed, with his foot tapping against his bedpost. He knew his friend was thinking about something, so he left him alone. The (slightly annoying) tapping continued.

_Maybe I could use the taping as a beat... My friends help me... Wait. No. That sounds bad... How bout 'I get a little help from my friends"...No... 'I get by with a little help from my friends". Oh! I like that..._

A little while later, James and Sirius were pulled out of their thoughts when Remus walked into the dorm carrying a stack of books.

"Here, Padfoot, I found the perfect book for you," Remus said, handing Sirius a copy of How to Play Guitar for Dummies.

"Hey, that's mean!" Sirius protested, glaring at his friend._ Still true, though!_

"Well, you know it's the only way you will learn how to play," Remus retorted, laughing. Sirius just gave him an accepting- yet somehow still anoyed- look, and picked up the book.

"Here," He said, handing James three books. How to Read and Write Music , Your Guide to Lyrics!, and Styles of Writing: When and How They Differ.

"Where's Peter?" James asked after a satisfactory glance at his new books.

"Oh, he went to get me and Sirius guitars so we can start learning how to play," Remus answered offhandedly, already flipping through his own book: Drumming Through the Ages! _Of course Remus turned it into a history assignment..._

"Where is he ganna get two guitars?" Sirius asked, tuning into the conversation after having heard his name.

"R-O-R" Remus answered, which was short for room of requirement. _It seemed like a good idea to shorten it at the time, but now that we're older, I really don't want people to wonder what it stands for..._

"Oh, OK," Sirius waved away, going back to him book._I never thought I'd see the day... Paddy's actually...reading...for something not school or Quidditch related!_

Peter walked through the door seconds later, huffing and puffing, carrying two electric guitars.

"These are the only ones I could get," He huffed, sitting them down as soon as he entered the room.

"Gosh Wormy, they can't be that heavy," James grinned.

"You try carrying these up almost five flights of stairs," He shot back defensively.

"Here," Peter offered, handing Sirius a guitar covered in flames. O_h great! Sirius with a flame guitar...This should be fun! Mica is ganna love that!_

"Oh, awsome!" Sirius exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air and quickly grabbing the guitar. He practically skipped to his bed, picked up his book, and started attempting to play.

"Here's yours," Peter said, offering Remus a black guitar covered in silver stars and a eerie moon that seemed to emit its own glow. It looked exactly like the night sky.

"That's kind of scary how you that is," James commented to Remus, seeing the guitar. I_ wonder were Wormy got that, it fits Remus perfectly!_

Sirius just laughed, and Peter gave Remus a satisfied look.

"Yeah. Thanks guys," Remus said, rolling his eyes and resuming his reading. _I better get to reading these books..._

Once James returned to his book, Peter grabbed his Drumming for Dummies, and started reading like the rest.

If Mcgonigal had walked in, she would have died of shock seeing all four boys sitting in there room reading books, much less ones that weren't comics.

For the next couple of days, James continued to write lyrics, Sirius and Remus kept reading their books and practicing chords on their guitars, and Peter always had drum sticks out, and was constantly found reading his book and adapting his pillow into a drum set.


	10. Preparation?

**Ok, I know this took WAY long, but we've both had a lot of drama! Not making excuses of exaturation! It's been crazy! Plus, now school's over so we'll update more in the summer! I promise!**

**And, we write pretty fast, but if you want to know why it takes forever to put it up, It's because I have to edit Prongsies writing.**

**This is prongsies sentence:**

just then lyra came running into the dorm screaming "i got it i got it"

**This is the correct sentence:**

Just then, Lyra came running into the dorm screaming, "I got it, I got it!'

**And look how short that is! Sympathize.**

* * *

**Mica's P.O.V**.

Meanwhile, the girls already had a song picked out, and Mica had already begun to teach Lyra to play guitar. It was Wednesday, and the girls were practicing every extra second they had. They absolutely refused to let the boys win. _Maybe I should just threaten to not kiss Siri for a month if they win...Nah! Too easy!_

Mica, Lyra, and Lily were all sitting in the middle of their dorm, going over everything again, to see if they needed to fix anything, before it became too late. Lily and Mica were reading over music, and Lyra was once again practicing her guitar, when something seemed to finally occur to our dear Lyrie.

"Wait! How exactly are we susposed to have drums?" Lyra asked in a slightly panicked tone. Mica swore, and Lily looked up with foggy eyes that quickly became clear when she registered the question.

"What?" Lily asked in a shocked tone. "Did we seriously not think of this?! The three smartest girls in the entire school, and we forgot the _drums_?!" Lyra nodded dejectedly. _Hmm... I wonder... _

"Maybe we can record drums, and have it playing in the background," Mica suggested after a moment of thought.

"Record how? We're not susposed to use those spells! People use them for pranks!" Lyra said earnestly, seeming not getting the irony that they_ were_ playing a prank._Wow Ly...Oxymoron. Hehe. Moron._

"That's stopped us before, when?" Mica asked her friend, who still looked slightly troubled.

"If it bothers you that much Ly, we can use a tape recorder," Lily suggested. Mica nodded her confirmation, while Lyra juts looked confused.

"What's a tap repoder?" Lyra asked. They just ignored her.

"Oww! Where will we get a recording? Nobody here knows how to play!" Lily pointed out the flaw._ Son of a Banshee!_

"I'm off to the library! I will find a way around this!" Lyra exclaimed, standing up.

_Of course she's going to the library! Where else would she go? I haven't been to the library all week... I really should go tomorrow..._

"Okay, tell Madam Huston I said 'hi'!" Mica hollered, waving at the skipping form of her best friend.

"Do you guys really like the song, or are you just being nice?" She asked Lily. Lily glared at her.

_Why would they like? It sucks! It is the worst song ever! I should stop writing them... I don't know why I do it, they are never any good..._

"Of course we like it! It's great! It's all about the Sirens! Everything in it describes one of us! The boys will never beat it! It's perfect!" Lily firmly replied, tired of her friend doubting herself.

_I have the best friends in the world!_

"Thanks Lils, your the best!" Mica smiled, hugging her.

"Yeah, I know I am," Lily said smiling, hugging her friend back.

_Oh, Merlin! She is starting to sound like Lyra! What has the world come to?_

"So, what do we still need to do before Monday?" Lily asked. Mica's face became thoughtful._ To do, to do... There was something we needed to do..._

"Umm... Lyra still needs to get us outfits, and perfect her guitar part. Other than that, we just have to practice," Mica answered in a cheerful voice.

"We are ganna rock! Everyone is going to vote for us, and the boys will have to admit we're better!" Lily exclaimd excitedly, smiling evilly. _He he, evil smiles..._

"Yes, they will!" Mica agreed, joining in on her friends evil smile. Both girls looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"We look like crazy evil people," Mica pointed out, laughing.

"We are," Lily pointed out, she could hardly breath.

"Oh, yeah, and we still need to test that Slytherin spell.... and come up with a plan," Mica reminded her when they both had calmed down.

"Well, that was random, but ok," Lily replied.

"You should be used to the randomness, you have been around me and Lyra for seven years," Mica pointed out. _Wow, seven years...._

"Yeah, good point!" Lily agreed laughingly.

Just then, Lyra came running into the dorm screaming, "I got it! I got it!"_WTF, Ly!_

"Got what?" Lily asked with an excited (yet slightly panicked) expression._ If she's freaking out cause she got another 'fun' shade of pink nail polish, I'm going to kill her!_

Lyra continued to bounce excitedly in place, then proceeded to spin in a circle and shriek excitedly. _Oh Merlin. No, Ly! No! Ooooo! Wait! I bet she found the animagus thing!!_

"The drums thing!" Lyra finally answered with an ecstatic smile.

"Oh." Lily and Mica sighed, both sounding greatly disappointed._ Sure, get our hopes up!_

"No! It's bloody brilliant! I'm such a genius!" Lyra flattered, beaming. S_he's not conceited at all..._

"Okay, what did you come up with, oh smart one?" Mica asked her with a raised brow.

"Oh, shut up!" Lyra pouted, sticking out her tongue. "Anyhoo, we can enchant some drum sticks to play the drums! I found a spell to do it! You just write the notes on a piece of paper, and wrap each stick in it, then say the spell, and you have a drummer!" She explained to them, beaming once again.

"That is actually a great idea," Lily complimented incredulously.

"Yeah! I know!"Lyra agreed, still ecstatic.

"Okay, wicked! So, we almost have everything done; we should start practicing tomorrow," Mica informed her fellow Sirens.

_Wow, this is a lot easier than I thought! We're ganna have our song down perfect by Monday!_

* * *

**James P.O.V.**

"Where is Sirius? I told him to be here at five!" James ranted to Remus and Peter. "I finally finish the song, and he's not here to see it! I'm going to kill him!" He continued, punctuating his frustration by attempting to create a crater in the floor.

Just then, Sirius attempted to run through the door. Sadly, he was to busy trying to hurry; therefore he wasn't watching where he was going, so instead of running through the door, he ran into it. _He is such an idiot!_

"Sirius. Where have you been? You are..." James began to loudly scold.

"Half an hour late," Sirius informed, finishing the sentance for him. "I know! I'm really sorry! I should have been here on time! Just start the meeting," He added as an after thought, a pleading look on his tired face. D_id he just admit that he was late? That he should have been here? Say he was sorry? Is he sick? What has Mica done to him?_

"Umm...Okay...." James agreed in a shocked tone, staring at his best friend. There was a brief silence, by no means awkward, before Remus broke the shocked quiet.

"Weren't there some papers you couldn't wait to hand out?" His question was directed at James.

James shook his head, seemingly remembering something he should have already done.

"Yes!" He replied excitedly (in a very not-gay-tone, mind you). "Here are the lyrics and music," He informed, handing each person a piece of paper. _I hope they all know how to read music, for their instruments...._

"Oh! I really like my guitar part!" Sirius complemented, it being the first thing he had looked at._ Well, guess that answeres that question!_

"The lyrics are good," Peter added his opinion._ Yay!_

Sirius than turned his attention to the lyrics.

"What do you think Moony?" James asked Remus._ If the smart one likes it, we're good..._

"Oh, its really good! I'm just not sure about the: "I get high with a little help from my friends," since we don't do drugs," He replied honestly._ Yeah. I know._

"I know, it's just the only thing that fit," James explained, Peter and Remus nodded to show they understood, while Sirius continued to seriously contemplate the lyrics.

"Umm... Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah?" James answered.

"Well, the reason I was late was because I was spying on the girls. They were practicing, and this song is really good, but it won't even compare to theirs. We need to re-write it! Theirs is about them! Not like ours, it's different. I hope your not mad," Sirius explained, hoping James wouldn't think he didn't like the song.

_Why would I be mad? Oh. Wait. We only have four days to write and learn a new song! Oh, Merlin help us...._

_"O_kay, we better get started right away," James instructed, obviously agreeing with his friend. He grabbed some paper and a pen then sat down.

The boys formed a circle, and spent the whole night writing another song.

* * *

Both teams practiced for the rest of the week. Before anyone knew it, it was Friday night. The concert was tomorrow!

* * *

**Now, this was origionally part of a five thousand word chapter un-edited. The story usually doubles when you edit. So, I figured I had this much done, might as well give you a little something while I edit the rest! I am SO sorry for how long it took, though it really couldn't have been helped!**


	11. Books?

* * *

**Short, I know, but it only took three days! Longer note at bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lyra's p.o.v.**

"Oh, I hope we don't mess up!" Lily confessed nervously._ We won't! We're too awesome! Though my baby is on the other side.... Oh, well!_

"We will do great! We have it down perfect! Tomorrow will just be like practice!" Mica assured her._ So true!_

"Let's go do something to take our mind off of it!" Lyra suggested cheerily.

"Oh! Let's go to the library!" Mica suggested happily.

_Oooo! Perfect idea, Mica!_

"Thanks!" Mica accepted. Lyra gave her an odd look.

_Wah? Wait..._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Lyra screamed at her. _Stupid, Mica with her stupid mindy ready powery thingy...._

"It's not my fault I know you so well," Mica pointed out, jumping off her bed, and heading towards the door._ Then who's fault is it? I REFUSE TO BE BLAMED! This means war! *battle cry*_

"Are you guys coming?" Mica asked when she reached the corridor. _Huh? Oh yeah. Geesh Mica. Of course we're not coming. Why would we go to the library? Not like we practically live in there or anything..._

"Yup!" Lily answered as she and Lyra followed Mica.

"We should look for the animagus thing while were there," Lily persuaded._ Why, Lils, why?_

Both girls groaned._ I don't want to!_

_I was looking forward to curling up with a nice novel, but NO! Sargent Evans is going to make us WORK!_

"Fine," Grumbled Mica with a scowl.

_How dare she leave me defenseless!_

"Hmph!" Lyra conceded with a pout. _Stupid Lily, with her stupid ethics, and no-wasting-time attitude, and her stup...Ooo..._

"Ooo! Shiny!" Lyra exclaimed excitedly at the new sign on the door of the library. It read: "No rough-housing aloud! Leave those pesky houses at home!"

All three girls laughed. "I love Madame Huston!" Mica commented, and the other girls quickly agreed.

The library was completely empty, except for Madame Huston when the girls arrived.

"'Ello" Lily greeted casually, waving, then going to sit down in her usual chair by the window.

_Well, that was a brief hello._

"Hello, Dear," The librarian responded to the redhead, turning toward her favorite duo.

"Hello, my favorite teacher in the world!" Mica greeted, sitting on the counter next to her desk.

"Why, hello, my favorite little muggle," She affectionately replied.

_I will never get why she calls her a muggle. She's half blood. HALF BLOOD!_

"And hello, my little bookworm," She added when she saw Lyra._ Happiness!_

"You girls haven't been in here lately," She stated. "Does it have anything to do with that awful Sirius Black being in here a week ago?" She asked with a knowing smirk, her eyes straying toward Mica, whose eyes were mysteriously looking everywhere but her favorite teacher.

_I knew there was a reason I love her!_

Lyra, who was sitting on the counter next to Mica, just started laughing. _I love how she hates him! Even though we love Siri....Most of the time...._

"Oh sorry, Mica," Madam Huston apoligized with a large grin when they had stopped laughing, not looking sorry in the slightest.

"How did you know I was dating him?" Mica asked her librarian, once again shocked at the gossip she knew.

"I'm the librarian, I know everything," She responded with a mysterious wink.

_Well, duh. Where do they think I get half my gossip? Everyone talks about stuff in the library, because no one thinks anyone else is listening... Idiots._

"Don't worry! I think he's horrible too!" Lyra exclaimed, high fiveing her librarian. _Evil annoying little Black mutt... In more ways than one.... Hehe! That was symbolic! Go me!_

This statement earned Lyra a hit from Mica, and then the privilege of being pushed off the counter onto the hard floor when she laughed after being slapped._ And his evil little girlfriend..._

Madame Huston just watched all this with a slightly amused expression. "So girls," She began, "Is the Quidditch dilemma resolved yet?" They both groaned.

"No!" Lyra started in an annoyed tone, "James seems to have forgotten all about it, what with the prank and all!" Lyra ended with an exasperated pout. "Stupid Quidditch captain," She mumbled.

"Yeah, and we always seem to forget intil som-" Mica began, but was cut of by the red-headed Siren.

"Girls! Come on!" Lily screamed from the table. _Uhhh! Lliiilllyyyyy! I was venting!_

"I gotta go!" Lyra shot off the counter with an excited hop, bouncing off toward her friend.

"Duty calls," Mica remarked with a mock solute to their librarian, who simply waved her on as she followed Lyra.

"Well, we better get crackalackin!" Lyra stated when all the girls were seated, Lyra with her head on the armrest of Lily's chair, and Mica spread eagle on the floor.

The other girls just stared at her._ What?_

"What did you say?" Lily asked her with a confused expression.

_Good golly geebers! You think they would be used to me making up words by now!_

"It's my new word" Lyra explained with a proud smile.

"Oh," Lily commented, just shaking her head slightly, then getting up to find a book.

"I think it's a few years ahead of it's time," Mica told her with a comforting pat on the leg, as she was still lying on the floor.

"Really?" Lyra asked her sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sure if you write it in a book, people will be saying it by like, oh, 2009," Mica told her reassuringly.

_Ooo! I'm going to go write that in all the books I look in today!_

"Okay!" Lyra agreed with an exited grin, getting up and walking over to a bookshelf; lifting a very large volume, and begging to read as if it were child's play. Though for her, it very well might have been.

Mica shortly followed.

* * *

"Urg! I give up!" Lily yelled after a few hours of nonstop searching._ Fifth time today, I believe._

Mica and Lyra just kept reading; they were used to her impatient outbreaks.

"I'm serious this time!" Lily insisted, punctuating her exclamation with the drop of a rather large book.

_Oh sure you are... Just like you were the last fifty times...._

"Oh, shut up, and go get another book," Lyra told her, not even glancing up from her book, and as always, she obeyed. _Sheesh. I wonder if she'll ever actually mean it._

A few minutes later, Lily sat down, and started yet another heavy volume.

All of the sudden, Mica hit herself in the head with the book she had previously been searching through, and stood on the table next to the girls 'spot'.

_What is she doing? She's finally cracked, hasn't she?_

"_Accio," _Mica stated clearly, waving her wand. A big thick green book flew out of a hidden compartment in a bookshelf feet from the girls, and landed right into Mica's outstretched hand. The girls started in shock.

_What the h-e-double-wands?_

"Found it!" Mica screamed triumphantly, thrusting the book in the air, and brandishing it like a trophy._ I'm lost. I don't like being lost!_

"Found what?" James, who had just walked in, asked._ Wait a second. It can't be...._

Lily just fainted.

"Lily-flower!" James screamed, and ran to her side._ NO WAY!_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DIDN'T THINK OF THAT! WE ARE SMART PEOPLE!" Lyra screamed in a frenzy, punctuating each word by hitting her head on the table.

"Lyra stop it!" A concerned Remus, who had (along with Sirius) followed James, told her.

_I will NOT! HOW WHERE WE SO STUPID? Ouch! This is starting to hurt! BUT I WON'T STOP! Wait! I can't stop! Oh, no!_

"Lyra. Lyra! LYRA!" Remus screamed, trying to grab her.

"Move," Mica instructed, pushing him out of the way, and doing the only thing she could think of. She swung the book that was in her hand, and hit Lyra across the head with it. This caused Lyra to stop immediately.

Lyra shrieked, and jumped up to face a smug looking Mica. _I cannot believe she did that!_

"Are you okay?" Remus asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," Lyra assured him, glaring at Mica._ Evil little half-blood. Evil._

"What book is that? It's huge!" Sirius asked Mica, who absent mindidly handed it to him.

_Yeah it is huge! And it hurts!_

"NO!" Sirius suddenly shouted. Causing Mica, Lyra, James, Remus, and a recently revived Lily to stare at him.

"No, no, NO! YOU DID NOT FIND THIS IN A MONTH! It took us a year! Put it back NOW!" Sirius shouted, throwing a bit of a fit._ Never!_

"What?" James asked frantically, he and Remus running over to look at what Sirius was talking about.

"No way!" James exclaimed._ Whiny much?_

"How did you find this?" Remus asked in despair._ My poor baby! He feels inferior!_

"What do you think the _accio _spell is for?" Mica sneered, walking over and grabbing the book. Lily laughed, and Lyra stuck out her tongue.

_We win, they lose!_

"Not fair!" Sirius whined. The girls all just continued to smile.

"See you tomorrow boys," Lily waved with a sassy grin, enjoying the victory.

_Mwahaha! How do you like them apples? Or should I say books? I like books! Books are fun!_

"Bye," Lyra said, hugging Remus around the waist quickly, before running to catch up with the rest of her group.

_I wonder what I'll be...._

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so it only took like three days this time, aren't you proud of us?! It's not the best chapter in the world, but I hope you got a few laughs! So Quidditch made a very brief appearance. It will come back up, we promise! There's one last chapter after this before the concert, but don't be too disappointed! It'll be Lyra's shopping trip! It's going to be funny! Hope you enjoyed! We'd love a review!**


	12. Shopping?

**OK, people. We realise that there were no I-pods in the 80's, but seriously, it's a story. We got like five messages already about how there are no computers. WE KNOW! Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Lyra's P.O.V.

"No!" Mica yelled at Lily, just minutes later in their dorm. _Wizard! She's really not happy! Bad vibes, Micy, bad vibes!_

Lyra had tuned out the fight by messing with Mica's i-pod, the only muggle device she knew how to work. _Spin the dial, spiiiiinnnnn._

"Give me the f-ing book!" Lily shrieked. She was taking the fact that Mica wouldn't let her read the book and figure out how to become animagi nun to lightly.

"LILY! I said no! We have to concentrate on tomorrow! When we finish, we can read the book!" Mica placated the red-head, trying to calm her down.

_Lalalala, this is a good song; "We have to save to save Ginny Weasley from the Basalisk..." Didn't a Weasley go here a few years ago? That's funny that a muggle band is talking about a Basalisk... What's the bands name? Harry and the Potters.... Hey! That would be an awesome name for Lils and James' kid! Harry Potter! Hehe! I like it! Maybe I should suggest it......_

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUID CONCERT! I WANT TO READ THAT BOOK!!!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, and Mica will swear for weeks after that a flock of birds flew out of the forbidden forest and flew away as fast as their little wings would carry them.

_Oh! Now she's done it!_

Lyra took the headphones out of her ears, so she could watch the fight escalate.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU? We have all worked really hard on this, and now you say you DON'T CARE? Well fine then! You don't have to sing! I'll just go tell the guys they win, because you don't care anymore!" Mica screamed furiously as she got up, and turned to storm out of the room.

"No, Mica! Wait! I didn't mean it!" Lily assured, jumping up and hugging her friend, who was so mad she was shaking.

_Gah. How anticlimactic. Oh, well. Oooo... Bowling for Soup. That's a funny band name! Let's see... What song do I want to play? Ohh...'My Hometown'... That sounds good...._

"I'm sorry I overreacted, I'm just a little uptight, because I have to sing in front of the entire school tomorrow!" Lily apologized, looking off into the distance with a terrified expression.

"It's not the entire school!" Mica comforted, laughing and hugging her friend back.

"So, Ly, what are we wearing tomorrow?" Mica askd, changing the subject.

_Oh! It's another American band! Who would have guessed it? She doesn't have any wizard or British music... What is wrong with her? "All the clubs that let us play, and to our family and friends at the music store.... No, I can't count how many times I've heard people say 'be proud of where you came from'....."_

"Lyra...Lyra! LYRA!" Lily and Mica screamed repeatedly._ Dun, dun, do, do- Huh?_

They were just staring at her, and she realized she was head banging. _Wa-Oh, no!_

"Oh my magic! MICA! You've rubbed off! I'm going to kill you! I am a well respected pure-blood witch! I SHOULD NOT BE HEAD BANGING!" Lyra screamed frantically. Tossing the i-pod away from her and onto Mica's bed, she began to hop up and down and wave her arms in panic.

The other girls just burst out laughing. _Not funny! What would Mumsie say?_

"Calm down, Lyra! We won't tell anyone!" Lily reassured her, grabbing hold of her shoulders to stop the frantic motions.

"Yeah, I never told anyone about the time I found Lily jamming to my music one weekend," Mica assured her, "....Oh crap! I just told someone, didn't I?"

This comment just caused Lily and Lyra to start laughing._ Nice, Mica, nice._

"Come on! This is exactly what we need, to get in the mood for tomorrow!" Mica encouraged, waving her wand so the music was amplified throughout the room. _Loud! Yay!_

Blink 182's 'The Rock Show' came blasting at Lyra from all directions, and Mica began to dance around the room in a crazy fashion, grabbing Lily's wrist to drag her along.

_Oh merlin! Mica's gone insane!!! Yay!! I love insane Mica!_

"Hanging out behind the club on the weekend. Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends. I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour. I remember it's the first time that I saw her there!" Mica shouted more than sang the words to the song, as she stood on her bed, jumping up and down. "Come on! Dance with me!" She persuaded, screaming over the music.

"She's getting kicked out of school, 'cause she's failing. I'm kind of nervous, cause I think all her friends hate the one, she'll always be there. She took my hand, and I made it, I swear." All three girls pelted out at the top of their lungs.

Lily and Lyra began dancing, too. The occupants of the room were now a mess of flailing limbs, and loud unchoherant noises. They were all laughing as they sang.

"Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show! She said 'what', and I told her that I didn't know. She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window. Every thing's better when she's around! Can't wait 'til her parents go out of town. I fell in love with the girl at the rock show!" They all sang.

By this time, all three girls were bouncing around the room banging their heads and acting insane._ PARTY!_

"When we said 'we were gonna move to Vegas', I remember the look her mother gave us! Seventeen; without a purpose or direction! We don't owe anyone a fuckin' explanation!" Continued the song, and the girls.

"Ah! I LOVE this song!" Mica screamed as she danced with Lily.

The other girls just laughed. Lyra was swinging around the room with a teddy in rainbow pajamas, and Lily and Mica were holding hands and jumping in place.

"I fell in love with the girl at the rock show! She said 'what', and I told her that I didn't know! She's so cool! Gonna sneak in through her window! Every thing's better when she's around, can't wait 'til her parents go out of town! I fell in love with the girl at the rock show!"

None of them noticed the boys standing in the doorway watching them. The guys just shook their heads, and walked off, obviously not even willing to bother with what they came for. There was no reasoning with the girls when they were like this. It's like Mica and her ice cream. Sirius had a bruise for weeks last time he tried anything involving Mica and ice-cream!

"Black and white picture of her on my wall! I waited for her call! She always kept me waiting, and if I ever got another chance, I'd still ask her to dance; because she kept me waiting!" The girls pelted out the lyrics, plopping onto their backs on the floor as the verse ended.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily yelled, "We should try on our outfits for tomorrow, and see how they look!"_ What?_

"Yeah!" Mica quickly agreed._ Oh, no._

"Awesome!" Lyra agreed with a nervous expression.

"So, where are our outfits?" Mica asked Lyra. _Hehe...._

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked, looking anywhere but her two friends._ Play dumb, Ly! Play dumb!_

"I fell in love with the girl at the rock show! She said 'what', and I told her that I didn't know! She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window! Every thing's better when she's around, can't wait 'til her parents go out of town! I fell in love with the girl at the rock show!" Mica waved her wand as the next song started to play, and silenced her I-pod.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean'?" Mica asked in a dangerous tone. Lyra watched her friend with a sheepish expression.

_Swish and Flicker! I never went shopping for our clothes! How did i forget shopping?!_

"Umm... Well, you see, the clothes are still at the store," Lyra mumbled. _Please, please, please, don't ask why! _

"Why are they still at the store?" Lily asked, glaring._ Why, Lily, why?_

"Because, I haven't bought them yet," Lyra answered slowly with an expression of extreme child-like-innocence.

_Oh please, please don't kill me!_

"But you know what your ganna get and stuff, right?" Mica asked in a commanding tone.

_Should I just lie? No, Mica can always tell when I lie.... Dang my good conscience! I'm a horrible liar! She would probably be able to tell anyway, though...._

"Umm...Not exactly...." She answered, looking down.

_Here it comes...._

"What!?" Both girls shrieked, both wearing disbelieving expressions.

"Umm... I'm going shopping now, I promise!" Lyra assured, grabbing her purse, and running out the door to grab Remus. She needed a passageway out of Hogwarts.

* * *

An hour later, Lyra was happily searching through a robes shop in Hogsmeade, Sirius (she couldn't locate her dear Remy, and he offered to take her) having left her to do Merlin knows what._ Dun, dun, dun, du, duh.... Hmm... Maybe Robes aren't the way to go._

Lyra left the fourth robes shop she'd been in, and the last decent one in Hogsmeade, once again empty handed_. Gah! Where to go_....

Catching an advertisement for a muggle item in a nick-knacks shop, a light seemed to go off in our dear seventh years head_. That's it! Muggle London! Eee! This is great! Thank-you sign_!

Lyra was about to apparate, but she realised she had absolutely no idea what to picture_. Gah! I don't know how to get there! Where is Sirius?! Mica shops there! He'll know_.

She continued on her way down the street in search of the prankster_. Hmmm... If I was an annoying prankster teenage dog, where would it be_?

Passing Zonks, Lyra glanced in the window just in time to catch a flash of black_. Ah hah! Found him... I hope_!

Entering the prank shop, Lyra watched where she steped warily. Ever since the 'stink bomb on wheels' accident in second year, she didn't much like this shop_. Come out come out wherever you are! Where are you! Gosh! Your a dog! Shouldn't you have smelled me by now, or something! Sirius Black, if your avoiding me, I will harm you_!

"Whatcha doin?" Lyra was pulled out of her thoughts by Sirius suddenly appearing inches from her face, and she punctuated her surprise by thrusting out her hands and shrieking. One of said hands hit our dear puppy in the nose, causing him to drop his growing pile of 'supplies', and to bend over cursing.

Lyra placed a hand over her heart, her face having molded into an expression of complete shock.

"SIRIUS!" Lyra shrieked in what Sirius liked to call her 'mother voice'. Strangely, this voice seemed to only come out when she was near dear Siri.

He just glared at her through the hands cupping his nose. Her expression turned from furious to concerned.

"Did I hit you? I am so sorry, Siri! Let me see! It'll be okay!" He also was the only one who pulled out motherly instincts in Lyra, strangely enough.

He straightened up, and removed his hands with a wince. His entire nose was purple, and he was quickly getting dark circles under his eyes. Not to mention, the crooked state of his nose._ Oh, no! Mica's going ot kill me if I messed up his hotness! I have to fix it!_

Lyra prodded his nose gently, and Sirius immediately recoiled. "Yup, definitely broken," Lyra muttered to herself.

"Nooo," Sirius commented sarcastically. Lyra glared at him and drew out her wand. He eyed her warily.

As soon as she lifted her wand, he grabbed her wrist. "Don't even try! Last time you magicked me, I turned green! I refuse to have any hint of Slytherin pride ever again!" He said frantically, holding her wrist at arms length. She just rolled her eyes._ Idiot._

"Sirius, that was second year, and have you ever thought maybe I _wanted_ to turn you green?" She asked, cocking her hip. He just stared at her.

"No way! It took Madame Pomfrey a week to get rid of it! You couldn't have done that in second year!" He accused, not letting go of the wrist Lyra was now eyeing.

She tugged her arm free. "Sirius Orion Black! My father is the former charms teacher, do you really think that was hard for me? You'd magicked my new bunny green the week before, remember?" She asked him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before looking sheepish. "It could have happened...." He conceded.

She just lifted a brow and raised her wand pointedly.

"Fine," He pouted, wincing slightly as he did. She leaned in, and with a muttered spell fixed his nose.

"You might want to have Madame Pomfrey look at that, there could be some... er... side effects," She informed him. He glared at her, fingering his nose.

"Now come on," She commanded cheerily, back to herself. "You need to take me to muggle London!"

He stared at her. "And why should I? You just broke my nose!" He pointed out indignantly.

She grabbed his wrist and began to drag him from the store. When he didn't move, he turned around. "Because if you don't, you girlfriend will kill us both, and I can always break it again," She answered threateningly. He just began to walk out the store.

"Let's go," He suggested in a slightly higher voice than normal. She grinned in satisfaction._ Being Evil is so fun! _

Minutes later, they arrived behind a shoe rack in the middle of a very large store._ Look at all the shoes! _

"Okay, were in the mall, Mica's favorite store is this way," Sirius told her, dragging her out of the large store, down two halls, and into a smaller store called 'Hot Topic'._ Look at all the black! Well, it is Mica..._

"Thanks, Siri!" Lyra gave him a quick hug, and bounced off as Sirius began to look at the products. She gained many odd looks, as she was dressed head to toe in yellow, and skipping for seemingly no reason wearing a very broad grin.

"Wanna start a revolution," She sang happily to herself, as she browsed.

An hour later, she checked out, and left with three very large bags. _Yay! I got everything! Even shoes! ...Where's Siri?_

She located the seventh year practically drooling over some large, thin, squares labeled 'records'._ He is so weird sometimes..._

She grabbed his wrist, and dragged him out of the store, as he had already bought what he wanted.

"Come on, Siri! I want to get my nails done." Lyra insisted, spinning out of existence.

* * *

**Mica's P.O.V.**

Mica was strolling through Hogsmeade, searching for her boyfriend and best friend. _Maybe they're not here. I did get the information from James, after all. _

She was just about ot give up, and return to her nice, stress-free (who was she kidding) dorm, when she saw two people skipping down the street toward her._ Oh, no way.._

She watched in shock, as the skipping people came closer, and she recognized the features of the teenagers she was looking for. _Figures. I knew I shouldn't leave him alone with Ly._

Mica watched in amusement as Lyra spotted her, and skipped over to her. _Are those shopping bags his?_

"Mica!" She skrieked enthusiastically, giving her friend a hug. Before Sirius could give her the kiss she knew he was leaning in for, Lyra grabbed his hand, and thrust it in Mica's face. "Look! Siri got a manicure!" She pointed out with a large, excited smile, and Sirius nodded along enthusiastically.

"I bought these awesome sh-" Sirius began, before he gained a dazed look. "Merlin! What did you do to me!?" He yelled, jumping away from Lyra seconds later. She adopted a hurt expression.

"Me?" She asked innocently, and suddenly she looked very small and vulnerable.

"Oh, no!" He shouted, pointing at her. "I am not falling for that! It's just too bad for you! It's not happening!" He yelled frantically, storming in the direction of the castle.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, the girls burst out laughing. "You should have seen him when he got his nails done! He looked like a twelve year old girl getting her first manicure! It was so hilarious!" Lyra gasped, holding onto her friend for support through her giggles.

"You actually got him a manicure?! That's genius, Ly! Did you get a picture?" Mica asked, her gaffs having reduced ot the occasionally giggle.

"Of course!" Her friend answered cheerily with a proud grin. "And he didn't see me!" She continued excitedly.

The girls high fived, and ran to catch up with the lone Marauder.

* * *

**Okay, this is a suckish chapter, but it was how it turned out, so what can you do? Since we've kind of caught up, there won't be another update for about a week as we update the other three on going stories. Hope you like, even if we didn't. We'd love a review! (it might just motivate us to write faster-in all seriousness, sometimes it does). **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, but it's 1 a.m.**


	13. Looking?

**So I apologize for the random and horribly grammatical note from Prongsie. But no offense to people who like it, Journey sucks. So anyway, story now! =)**

* * *

**Mica P.O.V.**

Mica slowly opened her eyes, to stare at the ceiling of her four poster bed. _Wow, it's nice to not be woken up by screaming..._

"Wait!" She yelled, darting into a sitting position, and pulling back her curtains. "Lily!" She screamed, looking over toward her friends bed. "Somethings wrong with Lyra!" She added frantically when she noticed her friends barely awake stare.

Both friends jumped out of bed, and quickly ran to their friends bed, wondering why they hadn't been woken up by her jumping and screaming on their beds like a five year old, as per usual.

"Ly! Are you okay?" Mica asked frantically, reaching the bed first.

"Wha..." A groggy Lyra asked.

"Why are you asleep when we are awake? The only time you sleep later than us, is when your sick! You can't be sick! What's the matter?" Mica ranted frantically.

"I couldn't sleep," Lyra pouted.

"Oh, what happened?" Lily asked, giving her a hug.

"I kept having a bad dream about the concert," She sniffed in child-like fright.

"Here," Mica soothed, handing her a jar of gummy worms Lyra kept by her bed, so she could always have her morning dose of sugar.

"Oh, poor Lyra!" Lily cooed, hugging her again.

"Oh, come on Ly! You know we rock! What bad thing could possibly go wrong?" Mica asked smiling.

"The Slytherins found out about us putting the barrier up, so they couldn't get into the great hall; and it didn't work, so they all attacked us," Lyra explained quickly, panicking slightly. "That's what happened in my dreams," She added frowning.

"Oh," Mica stated lamely, also frowning. She and Lily shared a frantic look.

"Don't worry! That will never happen," Lily comforted non-convincingly.

"You promise?" Lyra asked, looking like a five year old needing to be convinced that there were no monsters under her bed. Lily nodded in a motherly fashion, and Lyra looked placated.

_Wow! She believed her!_

"We promise," Mica agreed, nodding.

"Now, you need to get out of bed, and show us the outfits you picked yesterday," Lily persuaded.

_Enticing her out of bed with clothes! Classic!_

"Okay," She said jumping out of bed, and grabbing her shopping bags by the door....

* * *

**Sirius P.O.V.**

Sirius crept out of bed with an evil grin, grabbed his flame guitar, and plugged in his amp. He looked around to make sure Peter, Remus, and James were asleep. Then, with a wicked grin, he turned his amp up as loud as it would go, and played a quick, albeit very loud, chord. Sirius laughed as the remaining Marauderers jerked out of bed with varying degrees of confusion and shock on their features. With a laugh, he continued to play.

"Sirius!" James yelled furiously, jumping up and unpluging his guitar; Remus and Peter just glared.

"Padfoot! If I wasn't terrified of your girlfriend, I would beat the magic out of you," James threatened, pulling pajama pants on over his boxers.

"Last time we put you in charge of waking us up!" Remus assured with a glare, also said getting out of bed, and making his way into the bathroom. James and Peter grumbled their agreement.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, offended. "At least I woke us up on time," He credited, proud of himself.

"Yeah," James agreed absent mindedly, glancing at the clock. He quickly glanced back. "Padfoot!" James screamed.

"What?" Sirius asked with a startled jump, thoroughly confused.

"This clock is an hour and a half slow!" James reminded, darting around the room frantically.

"Oh bollocks, bollocks, bollocks! We were supposed to meet the girls ten minutes ago, down stairs! They are ganna kill us!" Sirius screamed, thoroughly terrified. Grabbing the shopping bags full of their cloths, and running out of the dorm, Sirius was followed by the rest of the Marauderers.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Lily screamed, standing near the wall leading into the great hall. She couldn't see Lyra and Mica from here; they were supposed to be putting up a barrier that wouldn't let anyone wearing a slytherin tie or robes in, but Lily waited for the guys, who were already ten minutes late. She heard running. Lily's head snapped up. She saw all four Marauderers in pajamas, running towards her.

"Oh great! Like conjuring up a stage wasn't bad enough, now I have to conjure up a dressing room!" She complained in an exasperated tone as they reached her.

"It's...Not....Fault...Sirius....Clock...Slow..." James panted, attempting to explain while catching his breath.

"Okay," Lily said, looking at James like he was crazy.

"I'm going to ignore that nonsense," Lily informed, turning toward Sirius and Remus. "Did you happen to see your girlfriends as you were frantically running here?" Lily asked them, raising her brow.

"Yes," Remus replied, "They were arguing in a corner by the stairs."

"Ugh!" Lily sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes, "Must I do _everything_?" She asked, stomping off toward her friends.

"No he isn't! No he isn't! No he isn't!" Lyra was quickly repeating, stomping her feet with her fingers in her ears when Lily reached them.

"What are you two doing?" Lily asked when she reached them.

"Mica thinks there a Slytherin in the great hall! But I know he left! I saw him!" Lyra told, tattle-telling.

"I didn't see the Slytherin leave! The spell won't work if there is a Slytherin in the Great Hall!" Mica contradicted her friend along with an eye roll.

"He isn't!" Lyra insisted under her breath, arms crossed.

"Is to!" Mica snapped.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" They bantered.

"Shut up!" Lily finally screamed, fed up, causing passers by to stare. "Which guy is it? I'll tell you if he's a Slytherin!" Lily compromised in a loud voice, panting heavily.

"Gosh, Lils, chill!" Mica said, eyes wide.

"I know, right!" Lyra agreed, also wide-eyed.

"Ugh!" Lily grunted, walking off.

"No, no, no! Wait! See, it's him!" Lyra excitedly pointed out, pointing to a good looking fifth year in black pajamas.

"That is Eric Abercrombie!" Lily stated matter-of-fact. "A Ravenclaw," She added pointedly.

"Really?" Lyra asked, shocked.

"When did Eric get hot?" Mica asked astounded, squinting at the boy.

"Yeah, I know...Wait! You think he's hot, and you thought he was a Slytherin!" Lyra pointed out, astounded. "You thought a Slytherin was hot!" She accused her friend.

"What? No!" Mica protested, eyes wide.

"I'm going to tell Sirius!" Lyra threatened, turning around with the intention to run for it.

"No!" Mica protested, tripping and pinning her friend to the ground.

"Lily! Tell her to get off me! I need to tell!" Lyra whined to the red head who just shook her head fondly.

"We still have to put up a barrier!" Mica produced proudly, sending a smirk Lily's way.

"Sorry, Ly, she wins. Can't tell Sirius," Lily informed her friend, turning and walking off.

"I'm still gonna tell!" Lyra informed with a pout when Mica got off of her.

"No you won't! You know the consequences of the Siren code! You signed the contract!" Mica reminded her triumphantly.

"Grr!" Lyra complained, knowing she was beaten.

"Come on, let's do the spell," Lyra encouraged with a pout.

"Wands at the ready!" Mica instructed in her best imitation of Professor Flitwick. "Remember to concentrate!" She added, smiling at Lyra.

Both girls raided their wands and cried "_Denego Ostium Crudus Argentun_!" While waving their wands in a complicated manner. Now the entrance to the Great Hall sparkled faintly.

"Perfect!" The girls complimented themselves in unison, crossing the invisible barrier.

* * *

"Your performing in your pajamas?" Mica asked Peter, eyebrows raised.

"No!" Peter replied with a stricken expression. "Are we?" He asked Sirius frantically.

"Don't worry, Wormy, we wouldn't let you go out in front of the school in those," Sirius assured him, gesturing toward Peter's rubber ducky pajama pants.

"Oh, great! You have to change?" Mica asked the boys.

"So do you," James pointed out, glancing at Mica's t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, but we aren't going first!" Lyra commented.

"So? That doesn't mean you can get mad at us for not changing yet," Sirius informed the girls.

"Yes we can! We're girls! It takes us longer to get ready!" Mica pointed out.

"We're all just going to change before anyone performs!" Lily compromised, stopping the fight before it escilated.

"Why do you get to decide?" James asked her with a pout. Lily just looked at him. "Never-mind!" He conceded quickly.

"Okay! Let's start this!" Mica encouraged, smirking.

"Get ready to lose!" Sirius taunted, smirking back.

"Wait! Where's Remy?" Lyra asked, looking around in a frantic manner.

"He went to go get the helpers," James told her.

"Well, come on," Lily encouraged James, heading toward the Gryffindor table.

Lyra looked around for Remus, while Mica and Sirius continued their trash talk.

"_Silencio!" _James and Lily waved their wands and silenced the Great Hall. McGonagle stood up like she was going to say something, but Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something to her.

"The Sirens-" Lily began.

"And Marauders," James added.

"Have decided to put on a little show for your entertainment," Lily added, throwing James an exasperated look. "The only thing you have to do is watch, then vote on who you thought was better," Lily finished.

They stepped off the table, and headed toward the teachers table, where they were joined by the rest of their groups.

"We appreciate you letting us do this, and would love for you to vote; but I should warn you, teachers votes hold no more power than students," Lily informed the teachers.

"And also, we'd like your permission to conjure up a stage," Remus added, turning toward Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked like he was trying not to laugh, but informed them they had permission in his 'commanding voice.'

"Thank-you, sir!" Lyra cheerily thanked, skipping off.

Moments later, a stage completed with backdrops, lights, and curtains, appeared in the Great Hall.

* * *

**Mica's P.O.V.**

"Oh. My. Magic." Mica said in a stunned voice, staring at her boyfriend, who had just walked out of his dressing room.

"Wow," Lily and Lyra chorused.

"What?" He asked, looking down, panicked. "I look horrible, don't I?" His eyes drew together in a very un-Sirius way.

"Not in the slightest!" Mica assured him, while Lyra and Lily shook their heads fervently.

_Wow...WOW... My boyfriend looks like a rocker sex god... YAY! _

"So... I look good?" He asked with a smirk. He was wearing black skinny jeans with two small chains on the side, a black shirt that said 'Give me a chicken sandwich and some waffle fries for free', a black and white belt with some sort of tattoo design, and black and grey checkered converse high-tops.

"Yes!" All three girls exclaimes, closing their mouths after realizing they were staring.

"See guys? I did pick out good clothes!" Sirius yelled delightedly to the other guys who were changing.

"The shirt..." Lily started, clearly at a loss for words. Lyra grinned happily.

"I picked it out!" Lyra said bouncing, proud of herself. "Isn't it so him?" She asked with a delighted grin.

"Yeah!" Mica replied while laughing.

"Hey, Padfoot! I think you gave me the wrong shirt! This one is way to big!" Peter called from his dressing room.

_Oh, Merlin! I hope he didn't buy Peter skinny jeans! I don't think my eyes could stand that... *shudder*_

Sirius went to remedy the problem.

"See, I did good! I knew taking him to HotTopic was a good idea!" Lyra boasted in her usual cheery manner.

"Whatever," Mica replied, rolling her eyes."I've been saying for years that he would look great in skinny jeans!"

"Yeah, but it was..." Lyra started to argue. Lily held her hand between the two.

"Stop!" Lily screached, "Let's just go get ready," She suggested more calmly, turning and walking towards their dressing rooms.

_Yay! Clothes...and SHOES!_

Lyra and Mica trailed dutifully behind her, both beaming.

* * *

Lily was the first one dressed; she was standing by the boys dressing rooms, waiting for James to emerge.

_I can't wait till he sees me! I look hot! *sigh* He's going to be so excited...or really protective... Probably both! Though, I don't care!_

She was wearing a black tank-top with a gold corset vest over it; red skinny jeans with four little, cute zippers on both sides; red and black stripped arm sleevey thingys she couldn't recall the name of; and black heels with some sort of laces kind of thing going around them. Her hair was curled to perfection and she had very subtle makeup painted on her face. Her boyfriend was going to drool!

James walked out of his dressing room wearing huge baggy black pants with white stitching, a black shirt that she couldn't read, some black wristbands, and a white belt with black pyramids that had white paint splattered on them. Of course, there were also his original black converse high-tops.

_Hey! It's James... YAY! He looks pretty hot... not as hot as Sirius, but I'll take it!_

_Wait! Why is he walking away?! He walked right pass me! He is supposed to be drooling over me right now! What went wrong?!_

"James?" Lily asked in a slightly hurt voice, puppy dog eyes emerging, taking place of her previously mischievous emerald orbs.

She saw him looking around him, obviously trying to find who was attempting to talk to him.

_Oh my magic! Oh! My! Magic! What happened!? I had him eating out of the palm of my hand! Now he doesn't even notice me?! I knew dating him was a bad idea! What if he gets over me?! No, Lily! Snap out of it! Don't think like that! It could never happen! It's just your overactive imagination, and your deep-dark-depressing side coming out! James will always love you! He said it himself...but that was before he walked right past me!_

Lily hadn't noticed, but the whole time her 'dark, depressing side' was coming out in her head, she had been muttering under her breath: "He walked right past me... He walked right past me..." Which had, of course, caught Loverboys attention.

"Lil's? Wow! You look amazing!" She heard James say.

_Oh! Now he notices! After I have a mental breakdown, and am freaking myself out! Not when I'm standing here all calm, and looking great!_

"Thanks," She replied a bit coldly.

"No problem, Lilyflower! I'm just stating the obvious!" James complimented, giving her his 'I'm-so-in-love-with- you' smile. The one that makes every girl melt. Yeah, that one.

_Merlin! He can't let me stay mad at him! Look at that smile! _

She just smiled at him, ignoring her exasperated inner voice.

James leaned in for a kiss, but Lily stoped him. With a shake of her head, she berated him.

"Today, I am not your girlfriend! Today I am a Siren, and _you, _are my enemy!" She said haughtily, brightly skipping off.

_Oh great! Lyra is rubbing off...MORE!_


	14. Rock?

**Yay! Long chapter! Happy! Read now, and read the authors note at bottom, please! There's actually some important stuff in there today!!!**

**

* * *

**

Mica's P.O.V.

Mica was skipping around in her new outfit; Lyra had really picked something perfect out, she knew her friends style to a T. Lily was already dressed, and had left to find her boyfriend, as had Lyra. All Mica had to do, was apply makeup and style her hair.

_Now... What do I want to do with my hair? Hmm... What matches a red and white checked corset top with lace down the middle, a red pleated flowing skirt with a black netish-thing over it (that coincidentally matches my fishnet gloves and tights), with my awesome black knee boots that lace up from the toe? ...Red hair!... Hell, no! I don't want James killing me for copying his precious Lilykins...Blue streak! No! Gryffindor pride! ...I know! A platinum blond streak, and straight black hair Perfect! Especially with heavy black makeup! Yay!_

While she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Mica noticed something behind her, through the mirror. Then it mysteriously flashed quickly in and out of site, again.

_What the-? Was that black hair? Sirius! ...He's trying to look at me while I'm getting dressed, isn't he? ....*mentally rolls eyes*_

"I see you, Siri!" Mica called in a sugary sweet tone, turning around.

"Umm...Hi! I was just..." Sirius trailing off, beginning to attempt to explain.

"Trying to see me naked?" She finished for him, raising her brow in a knowing way, lips pursed in a half disproving, half amused way.

"Umm... No! See, I knew you were already dressed! I asked... Lyra! Yeah, Lyra! Let's go with that!" He supplied, nodding vigorously and wearing a satisfied smile. Mica just shook her head in a fond way that seemed to clearly say: 'well, it_ is_ Sirius'.

"You look amazing, by the way," Sirius complimented his girlfriend, walking towards her with a sincere smile.

"Thanks....and I play better than I look," She sassed with a wink and a smirk.

He just laughed, and bent down to kiss her. Mica stopped the kiss with her hand.

"No kisses today! Today, I am a Siren, you are a Marauder, and you are my enemy," Mica said, and shrugged wearing a mischievous smile.

"Bye," She winked saucily, walking off.

* * *

**Remus P.O.V.**

Remus walked out of the dressing room, very confused. He was glad no one was around; he knew he looked ridiculous. Tugging at his shirt, he attempted to make himself look at least slightly presentable.

_Oh, Merlin! What down in the deep dark dungeons made him think I would wear this? Honestly, Padfoot! _

He heard an amused sigh, and turned around only to come face to face with his girlfriend Lyra. She wore an amused yet fond smile, and her face held the remains of a shocked look, eyebrows still raised in surprise.

__

Wow! She looks... Hot!... I have a hot girlfriend.. No one would have ever believed I could get a girl that looks like her... Wow... That is a short skirt...and the whole school is going to see her like that!.. What if some really popular guy asks her out? Like one that plays Quidditch, or something? Lyra loves Quidditch!

He realized he hadn't said anything. "You look... Wow," He said sheepishly, wearing an apreciative smile.

She thanked him, and walked towards him with a smile on her lips. He opened his arms to hug her, but she just grabbed his belt, and began to pull it off._Oh, Merlin! What is she doing?! I thought Sirius was joking around when he said she'd want to shag me in these cloths! Peter is still getting dressed! Merlin, the one time Sirius is right! And I wanted to wait till marriage! ...Oh, who am I kidding? Like I would say no!_

"Fixing this," She replied, guesturing to his pants. He missed the rest of what she said, as he was just staring at her, confused. She stepped back, and Remus felt how low the pants now sat._ ....Whoops...._

* * *

****

Lyra's P.O.V.

Lyra twirled lazily outside Remus dressing room in her pink and black checked vest (With a black tank-top under it, of course! Our modest little Lyra wasn't going out in front of the school in a shirt that low cut!), that she couldn't help but admire as she spun. She wore a skirt that matched Mica's, but it was pink with bright neon pink tights underneath. She also awesome paint splattered pumps, original black barely showing through under all the paint; accompanied by neon pink fishnet gloves and headband for accessories.

She stopped spinning when she saw Remus come out of the dressing room, her blond waves hitting her cheek. He hadn't seen her yet, and it took a second for her dizzy brain to register what she was seeing.

__

Oh. My. Magic. What did he do?

Her lovable but dorky boyfriend had done it again. He was wearing big baggy black pants, with a black and white checkered pyramid belt, and a button up black and white skull design covered shirt. The pants were obviously not supposed to be that high up, held up by the belt as they were. Neither was the shirt currently tucked into them supposed to be situated that way. She was so distracted by what he had done to the clothes, she hadn't even noticed the white converse high tops with black writing all over them.

"You look... Wow...." He said sheepishly, with a shy grin.

"Thanks," She said with a smile, walking towards him.

Instead of hugging him as she normally would have, she grabbed his belt, and began losing it.

"What are you-?" He began to ask, turning bright red.

__

What does it look like I'm doing? ...Okay, glad I didn't ask that out loud... Thank Merlin Sirius isn't here, he would be thinking really bad things... What if that's what my sweet -supposedly innocent- Remy is thinking?

"Fixing this," She replied, gesturing to him in general."So shut up," She added playfully, flashing him a quick grin.

His pants now sat at his hips. Lyra stepped back from him, and looked at his pants with a critical eye. Poor Remy couldn't stop blushing.

"The belt is only for decoration," She informed him.

"Oh," He replied sheepishly, his blush growing darker.

She untucked his shirts (as she could now see he wore a t-shirt under the button up), and stood back once again to think.

__

Okay... Should I leave that shirt buttoned, or unbutton it? Well, I guess it all depends on what the shirt under looks like.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, but Remus grabbed her wrist in a gentle hold, attempting to stop her.

"No don't," Remus complained. This didn't deter his girlfriend, she just used her other hand.

"Why?" Lyra asked, this obviously only making her curious, but then stopped when she saw the shirt underneath.

"Wow," She gasped, laughing."So this is the shirt Sirius didn't want me to see," She added, still laughing.

"I can't go out in front of the school in this!" He protested, obviously internally panicking.

"Why not?" Lyra asked, eyebrows raised.

"Look at it! Everyone will figure it out," He pouted, gesturing to the black t-shirt that said 'I run with Werewolves'. Lyra giggled once again, but put a calming hand on his arm.

"It's just a muggle joke from a book!" She assured him in a soothing tone, trying to calm his fears.

__

Aww! He is so cute!

"But-" He started to protest.

"Trust me! You look great, and no one is going to figure it out by your shirt," Lyra comforted.

"Okay," He conceded, then leaned in to kiss her. She stopped him with her hand.

"No kisses today! Today, I am a Siren! You are a Marauder, therefor, you are my enemy," Lyra berated sternly.

_Stay strong, Lyra! Do not kiss him! Sirens forever! Sirens forever..._

Remus just chuckled, and adjusted his aim slightly to kiss her on the cheek. She kept as stern a look on her face as Lyra could, but her eyes were twinkling in a different tale than her lips.

"Have fun out there," He supplied as she turned and walked away with a small wave, 'scowl' turning into a smile in response.

* * *

**Remus P.O.V.**

"Hey, Pete, you doing okay?" Remus called to the dressing room at the end of the line, once his girlfriend had dissappeared from sight.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec," Wormtail squeaked._ I don't know why he's so nervous about this, he'll be behind a giant set of drums..._

A few moments later, Peter walked out in baggy black pants; which, unlike Remus' and James', didn't have chains. He was also wearing a back shirt with a grey peace sign on it. It held the illusion that it was dripping down the shirt. His shoes were plain black converse high tops, and he had a plain black and silver pyramid belt._Go die Padfoot... Wait, not really! Then Mica would be sad, and that would make Lyra sad...._

"Why do you get to have semi-normal clothes?" Remus whined when he saw what his friend was wearing. Peter just sent him a 'marauder grin', though his face still held the slightest tinge of green...

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"Hogwarts! Are you ready to rock?" James screamed. Mica stared at him in disbelief, and Lily just rolled her eyes. _Ugh.. How cliche._

"We are ready to rock!" Lyra screamed in response. Her friends sent her a shocked look, then locked eyes over her head. They both smacked her at the same time.

His question was answered with loud high pitched screaming from the boys various fan clubs. James and Sirius smirked, as they were used to it, Remus looked slightly uncomfortable, and Peter was no longer visible behing the hulking drum set.

The sirens were standing back stage, watching the performance. Lily and Mica were vehemently glaring at the fangirls, Lily because he was _her _James now, and Mica 'cause she had no respect for girls like that. Lyra was busy making googly eyes at 'her baby'.

_Ugh! He thinks he's so amazing... Lily, what are you thinking? James is amazing! Yeah, but he doesn't need to know that I think that! I don't want him to get a big head again, he just got somewhat over that... Oh great! I'm arguing with myself... Again!...._

Sirius and Remus began playing guitar at the same time. Peter came in with drums a few seconds later. The music played for a moment, the James stepped up until his lips just barely grazed the mic.

"It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you," James sang, throwing a hidden wink at Lily. She acquired a somewhat goofy smile.

_Oh. Wow! He is... Sexy! Well, not that he wasn't already, but the rock star thing really works for him... No wonder Mica always liked guys that could sing... Wait! Those lyrics...and he's looking at me... Awww! It's about me! He is so sweet! ...Wait! This is a competition, Lily! Snap out of it! ....Who am I kidding? Awww!_

The great hall went wild. The fangirls all now held magically conjured -very glittery- signs with annoying slogans such as: 'GO SIRIUS, YOUR MY STAR!' or (Lily's favorite) 'YOU CAN SING OUR BABY TO SLEEP!'._ Bleeding vampires! How did they manage enough brains to conjure those things?_

"They're really good!" Mica screamed over the music to her fellow Sirens.

"I know!" Lyra answered, also having to scream... Though, Lyra might have not tried, she does talk loudly....

Lily was just staring at James in shock.

"I never thought you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold on my heart  
You want to get inside Then you can get in line  
But not this time!" Sirius sang, also sneaking a look at his girlfriend. She very visibly turned to mush under his gaze.

_Oh, great, he can sing.... Mica's probably going sleep with him now....Yup, yup! He's looking at her, and the lyrics are obviously about her... He is so ganna have her wrapped around his finger... Well, at least until he sees her on stage; then they'll both be wrapped around each others fingers... Yup there so ganna shag tonight.. Unless Sirius is a sore loser, and then maybe not._

"Oh, great! They've both turned to mush," Lyra commented loudly, looking at her friends, who were just staring at the stage. "My magic! Mush, I tell you!"

"Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine," James continued singing. Lily's eyes were shining brightly as she watched her boyfriend sing.

_I'm his heroine.... I like it... Well, then again, what respecting Gryffindor wouldn't?_

Girls were screaming about how hot they were, while guys commented on the awesome flame and star guiatars.

"I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And its so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie," Remus sang, obviously shy about being on stage. Every girl in the hall went insane, no one knew Remus could be so sexy. Lyra squeaked happily, and stared starry eyed at the werewolf with her hands on her cheeks in the universal 'awww' position.

_Aww! Remus is so sweet... I'm so happy Lyra finally got together with him! Then again, I hope they can get passed the whole werewolf thing.... It is Lyra, though, and if anyone ever tried to use that to deter their relationship, she would hex them into next millennium!_

"Aww!" Lyra gushed; completly turning to mush like her friends, when Remus grinned at her.

"You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine," James continued once again.

"Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?" Sirius and Remus joined in simultaneously.

"And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I feel like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded," Sirius was practically making the girls faint. One actually swooned, though it was more for dramatic effect than anything.

_Stupid guys, and their stupid sex appeal! If they win this because of their stupid fan clubs, I will marry James like he keeps hinting at, just so none of them get him! ....Bollocks! Why can't I be properly spiteful! I'd never do it.... Mica might, but not me...._

"And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming," James continued.

"James is a wonderful singer!" Lily gushed to her best friends, smiling.

"Snap out of it guys-" Mica began, but lost her interest in 'snapping out of it' the second Remus and Sirius joined in.

"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?" James sang alone.

"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine," Remus and James sang slowly along with their friend. While Sirius sang:

"And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around."

_Oh... That's a good idea! Catchy too! Why didn't we think about singing two parts of the song at the same time? We're stupid.... No were not! Lily, snap out of it already! You know you guys are way better! I mean, come on, you have Mica! She practically breathes music! _

"Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?" They both continued, Peter even joining in now.

"And I feel like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded," Sirius repeated in time with his fellow marauders.

"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine," James and Remus sounded great together, and Peter added a twist in the sound.

"And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around," Sirius' voice was magicked so that it began to fade out.

_Oh! Fade out! That's good too! No! Our drumsticks will be great!_

"Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?" Remus and James voice asked, also beginning to pick up the fading effect.

"And I feel like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded." Sirius sang, voice fading along in time with Remus and James.

The boys voices and instruments faded out getting quieter and quieter, the last note holding until there was total silence. The silence sat for a moment, then the hall erupted.

_Jeez, James really does look great out there... I wonder what he'll think of me.... Snap out of it, Lily! Sirens, sirens! _

"Thank you, thank you," James comically bowed, and Remus shyly waved.

"Would you give it up for our awesome drummer, Peter?" Sirius asked the crowd, saluting Wormy as he stood up.

"Now please, take a few minutes to refill your pumpkin juice, and eat, while we set up for the second act," Remus closed the show, and the curtains, with a wave of his hand.

* * *

**James' P.O.V.**

"Wow, you guys are really good!" Lily complimented the boys, though she stood in a taunting position, hands on hips, arms crossed, and gleam in eye.

_Was my Lilikins impressed? Please don't be sarcastic! _

"Better than you ever guessed," James outwardly smirked. Sirius nodded along importantly, and Remus and Lyra were smiling at each other in the 'your-so-great' way they seemed to look at each other.

"Yeah, but we're still way better!" Mica contradicted in a sarcastic tone, smiling sweetly. She was looking pointedly in Sirius' direction as she spoke.

"Time to go kick your buts!" Lyra cheerily informed them, skipping off onto the stage, bumping the newly arrived Peters fist as she went.

_You've got to love Lyra's insults, when she then skips off like an innocent five year old.... Well, she is kind of an innocent five year old...._

The remaining Sirens joined her. Mica bumped Sirius' shoulder with a taunting grin, and James quickly ducked and kissed Lily's cheek before she could avoid it.

The raised curtain was met by many screams; complements on clothes from the female portion, and wolf whistles and screams about how hot they were, from the males.

_Those guys better stop saying things like that about her! Grr!_

"Hello, Hogwarts! The Maraderers were good, but the Sirens are better," That was all the introduction Lily gave, before grabbing the mic.

_Ooohoo! Someone is cocky! She looks really hot when she's cocky... Bad James! Lily's always hot!_

The magicked drumsticks started playing at the exact moment Lyra and Mica began playing guitar. Lyra held a baby pink guitar with a golden iris across the front, and around the back. Mica's was dark red with golden ivy twining around it in a circular pattern.

"Please tell me what is takin' place,  
Cuz I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,  
Probably cuz I always forget,  
Everytime someone tells me their name,  
It's always gotta be the same.  
In my World," Lily sang, leaning into the microphone until her lips touched it. She clearly was loving being on stage. She flashed a quick smile and wink at James, returning his favor.

_Oh, wow, she looks amazing..._

"Never wore cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by fried chicken ass,  
All in a small town, Napanee." Mica added her own flair to the music, while Lily was more traditional, Mica was full on rock star.

_Sirius has got to be loving this._

"You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?" Lyra was smiling at Remus as she sang these words, and they were still giving each other the sappy I-love-you-eyes.

"Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World," the three Sirens sounded amazing together as they sang the chorus.

_This song is so them! I mean, they did write it, so it makes sense..._

"I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take a friggin' day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway." Mica sang with a slight laugh and a cocked head at the end.

_Mica with straight hair, now that's an odd concept!_

"When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not in love this time this night." Lyra was really getting into the music, her eyes were closed as she sang.

"Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my world," the crowd was going crazy as they sang the corous for the second time.

_I knew they would be amazing! Especially my Lily-flower.... If they beat us, they will never let us live this down._

"Take some time,  
Mellow out,  
Party up,  
I don't fall down,  
Don't get caught,  
Sneak out of the house." Lily was in full entertainer mode. She was walking around the stage and directing the song toward the crowd, slightly dancing to some of the phrases. Mica and Lyra had locked eyes and were trying not to laugh at their normally proper friend.

_When we get married, I wonder if I could convince her to do this just for me...._

"Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World," The girls were all lost in the music, Mica and Lyra were moving with their guitars in a synchronized manner, and Lily was bobbing her head in time with the beat.

"Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World," By the end of the song all three girls were singing right into the microphone, eyes closed, and the guys in the room were in a trance.

None of the girls paid any mind to the loud cheering as the curtains closed. They all stepped away from their respective places, and formed a tight knit circle in the middle of the stage.

"Wow," Lily breathed.

"I know!" Lyra agreed excitedly, linking arms with her friends, and hugging them towards her.

"Micy, I will never make fun of you dreaming about this again!" Lily informed her friends, hugging them back.

_Wow! That's a lot of cheering! I hope that's not more than us, but then again, how would I know? I've been daydreaming about me and my Lilyflower being married.... Bollocks..._

* * *

"Hey, Hogwarts! Hope you liked the show!" Lyra enthused in a singsong voice, back on stage. She and Sirius were the two at the mics, the rest of their groups behind their respective member. James and Mica were playfully glaring at each other.

"Now, all you have to do is vote for the Marau-oww! Remus! Your supposed to be on our side! Not hitting me... Fine, jeez! Just vote for which ever group you liked better," Sirius grumbled, throwing a nasty look over his shoulder at the satisfied looking Remus.

About twenty minutes later, the results where in. Lyra was bouncing excitedly in place, and the boys were attemting to look 'calm'. Mica and Lily were clasping hands in the 'O-M-G' pose.

An assistant handed a sealed envelope to Dumbledore, who had moved down from the head table, and was looking greatly amused. Professor Slughorn was cheering for the Sirens, as was Madame Huston, like they were school children themselves. Even Mcgonagle looked excited, though she clearly was a little put out they weren't in trouble for it.

The headmaster just cleared his throat, and the great hall went silent.

"And the results are..." Dumbledore began.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, yay! I think we wrote this chapter pretty quickly! Even if it is a cliffe.... Anyway, I'm sure reviews may motivate us to write the results faster.... *cough, cough* *hint, hint* Just in case anyone was wondering, the boys song is Hero Heroine by Boys like Girls, and the girls song is My World by Avril Lavigne. Guess what...... We have goodies for our readers! Since we spent lots of time looking for the perfect outfits for this chapter, and we did horrible jobs describing them, we have links! Yay!! Be happy! They're on BftM profile page, at the very bottom! So check 'em out! Please Review! The next chapters dedicated to the first person who reviews, since no one ever reviews anymore!! That and the first person who guesses who wins! ;P Two dedications, so review!!**


	15. Tie?

**A/N: Boring note at bottom, but in this chapter we will get straight to the story... There is a diss to the Jonas Brothers; it's not meant to offend, it just sort of fits there... If you like them, we're not trying to offend. If you don't *virtual high five*.**

* * *

_Previously on S&M (Sirens and Marauderers)_

_About twenty minutes later, the results where in. Lyra was bouncing excitedly in place, and the boys were attemting to look 'calm'. Mica and Lily were clasping hands in the 'O-M-G' pose._

_An assistant handed a sealed envelope to Dumbledore, who had moved down from the head table, and was looking greatly amused. Professor Slughorn was cheering for the Sirens, as was Madame Huston, like they were school children themselves. Even Mcgonagle looked excited, though she clearly was a little put out they weren't in trouble for it._

_The headmaster just cleared his throat, and the great hall went silent._

_"And the results are..." Dumbledore began._

* * *

**Lyra's P.O.V.**

"The results are... Wow! That's quite unexpected!" Dumbledore muttered the last part, more to himself than the teens waiting anxiously for the result.

_Oh, come on, you crazy old fool! Tell us! Merlin! I can't stand him! No matter what Mica says!_

"It seems we have a perfect tie!" Gasps and a shocked silence from the performers followed this announcment; which Lyra was convinced was delivered with no certain glee.

_Huh?! ...WE DIDN'T WIN?!?!?!_

"Well, how about one more round of applause for the wonderful show?" Dumbledore persuaded, ending his role, and clapping his hands together politely.

_We didn't win!?_

"Who did you vote for, sir?" Someone in the audience screamed at the Headmaster._ Who?!_

"I found both groups delightful, but voted for the boys because I liked their clothes; especially young Remus," He replied, the twinkle in his eye distinctly brighter.

_Crazy fool! I told everyone he was gay! He voted for the guys, because he liked their clothes! Definitely gay! .... Chocolate frogs! Does that mean he has a crush on Remy?! Why my baby?! Huh?! Why?!_

"Of course he noticed the shirt," Remus mumbled, not wanting to let go of his previous point._ Oh...._

Dumbledore waved his wand, and the stage vanished._ Show off._

"Hey! Where are all the Slytherins?" A Ravenclaw asked the room in general. _Time to leave!_

Mica, Lily, and Lyra grabbed the boys, and discreetly dragged them away from the stage as a wave of Slytherins came rushing through the door, complaining about not being able to get in.

"We had nothing to do with it!" Lyra announced, but Remus picked her up and carried her out of the room before anyone noticed. Mica looked ready to kill someone, and Lily almost tore off James and Peter's wrists as she dragged them.

Remus carried his girlfriend for a moment longer than necessary, before carefully releasing her. Sirius and Mica had already taken up posts glaring at each other, and Lily had let go of James and Peter's wrists to cross her arms in front of her and silently fume.

"A tie?" James asked after a moment of silence (at least in the literal sense, the glares filling the room spoke volumes), clearly disappointed. Though, he might have just been disappointed Lily failed to keep hold of his hand. It _was_ James.

"The Sirens and Marauderers are equal," Remus firmly answered, trying for unity. Lily and James turned their heads to him in disbelief, Peter was staring at Remus as if he'd just started dancing around in the middle of the hallway screaming about crumple-horned snorkacks, and even Lyra shot her boyfriend and incredulous look. Mica and Sirius continued to glare.

"Psh! Whatever!" Mica finally responded, tearing her eyes away from her boyfriend, and rolling her eyes in the general direction of her werewolf friend.

_Ah! Poor Micy! She's beaten at her own game... Well, not beat, she just didn't destroy them like we all expected.. She must be diced....No, that wasn't the saying...Stupid muggles! Chopped? No. I mean crushed!_

"All this proves, is girls will say a band is good just because they are hot!" Mica countered the peace offering, clearly pissed. Lily nodded along with an appropriately disgusted look on her face, and Lyra made a gagging sound.

_Oh! Like that one weird muggle band! They were like the Weird Sisters, only muggle, and more irritating! What's their name? The Joma sisters? Wait! They're guys! The Joma brothers! That's it..._

"Oh, whatever! We were just as good as you where!" Sirius bantered, defending the guys. James and Peter were furiously agreeing through actions and words, and Remus acquired an expression that usually led to murder. He was _not_ amused.

_Well, so much for thinking they would be peaceful tonight.... It's just too much to hope for._

Sirius and Mica continued to argue, and their volume was steadily increasing.

After she got in a couple of more insults to Sirius intelligence, gender, and musical talent, Mica rolled her eyes once again, and huffily stomped off, throwing her arms up in the air. Lily followed, and Lyra leaned in to get a goodbye kiss from Remus, but Mica returned and dragged her friend off before she could.

_Hey! I was about to kiss Remy, since I can do that now! Mica! ...On second thought, maybe I won't say anything, she looks ready for murder! I can only die after I marry Remy and have his babies, and fulfill my dream, and get myself in the history books somehow, and dis...._

* * *

**Mica's P.O.V.**

"Stupid, insolent, cocky, smug, little bastard!" Mica fumed about Sirius, taking to punching her pillow the moment they returned to their dormitory.

"Her vocabulary is improving!" Lyra whispered to Lily as they watched their friend. She nodded in agreement, and sent a smirk Lyra's way. This entire exchange was entirely missed by the dark-skinned witch.

"Wow, Micy! You must be really mad to call your boyfriend bad names," Lily commented, valiantly keeping a straight face as her blond friend giggled slightly. Mica continued to pound the pillow, eyebrow twitching in response to Lily's (very true) claim.

_Well, duh! I'm pissed!!_

Lily and Lyra shared another glace, and unable to hold it in any longer, burst out laughing. Mica sent them an incredulous look, pausing in her pillow-killing.

_Why are they laughing?! What's so funny?!_

"Well, you are always calling Sirius names," Lily explained, like that should clear up everything.

_And...?_

"And that's funny, why?" Mica snapped, getting off of the bed and crossing her arms.

"Gosh, Mica! Don't snap!" Lily berated, looking aghast. Lyra chimed a sort of high pitched squeal in agreement, and Lily sent her a look that screamed: you-are-not-normal!

"Sorry! It's just, I was so sure we were ganna win, and I can't figure out how they did it!" Mica ranted, throwing her hands up in the air, and plopping onto the floor when she finished. She rolled over so her face was pressed to her red and gold, home embroidered rug Lyra had made for her last summer, when her pure-blood mother wanted her to brush up on her 'domestic skills'.

"Did what?" Lyra asked, confused, plopping down next to her friend in the criss-cross position, and playing with her friends curls.

_Did what? Merlin's beard, Ly! There is no way those guys got as good as us by themselves!_

"Yeah, I was wondering that too," Lily commented, ignoring Lyra's question. Mica nodded into the floor, and Lyra stopped her hair playing.

"Wondering what?!" Lyra shrieked like the indignant child she was, demanding to be answered.

_Gah! Ly! How does she not get this! How she is third in our year, I will never understand!_

"How they got good enough to tie with us in a very short amount of time, when none of them has any musical background at all!" Mica screamed her answer into the floor, then banged her forehead against the somewhat soft texture of the rug, clearly frustrated.

"It makes no sense!" She added, finally getting up from the floor, huffing with an angry expression as she went.

"Oh!" Lyra realised, looking slightly sheepish. Mica gained a sympathizing expression.

_Ah, crap! I just yelled at her, and she probably feels stupid for not figuring it out...._

"I'm sorry, Ly! I didn't mean to yell! I just can't believe we didn't win!" Mica apologized, hugging her friend. Lyra winked to Lily around her friends shoulder. Lily gave her a thumbs up for calming the beast.

"It's fine," Lyra accepted, hugging her back. "I'm shocked too!"

"But, they had to do something!" Lily stated, now becoming frustrated. Lyra pulled both of her friends down next to her on the floor, so they created a sort of lopsided triangle.

_I know! Did they take some sort of potion?_

"I can't believe we tied!" All three girls exclaimed at once. Lyra plopped her hand in her chin in a thoughtful pose, and both of her friends just looked lost.

_Is it bad that we can't believe it? No! They just can't have gotten that good, that quick!_

"A tie," Lily muttered, trying to let the idea sink in.

"A tie," Mica repeated.

"A tie," Lyra finished the round, looking very thoughtful.

_Oh, dragons! What is she thinking?_

Lyra looked at them with a glint in her eyes. Lily contemplated her warily, and Mica appeared excited for whatever crazy idea her friend was about to produce. She didn't disappoint.

"The whole point of the concert was to see who was better, the Sirens or Marauderers, and since it was a tie, it didn't prove anything!" She explained happily.

"Yes, we know that," Lily reminded her. Mica continued to watch her in anticipation.

"Well, I know a way we can prove we are better!" Lyra announced, along with a smirk. Lily began to look intrigued, and Mica was 'pulling a Lyra' (bouncing in place excitedly).

_Oh... Now I'm interested!_

"How?" Lily asked. Mica watched her best friend expectantly.

"Well, we prank them, and pull it off without them knowing, and/or finding out!" Lyra finished with a grin, clapping excitedly.

"Ooo! Good idea!" Lily complimented in an excited tone.

"Yeah!" Mica agreed, almost cheering.

"What prank should we do?" Lily asked, walking over to their bookshelf, and with a wave of her wand, the Sirens book with their list of prank ideas appeared.

"Ooo! Let's do section seven form 'A'!" Mica suggested, naming her favorite prank idea they came up with in third year, but Lily had yet let them perform. She suggested it for every prank since she thought of it. Lily's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Mica figured if she irritated her enough, she'd eventually_ have _to give in!

_It fits perfectly into this situation!_

"No!" Lyra countered, shaking her head.

_Lyra! What is she doing? She loves that prank!_

"A tie!" Lyra supplied triumphantly, smirking again. Mica's face began to loose the scowl it had acquired.

"What?" Lily asked her friend, stopping in her search through the book.

"We are going to put a Slytherin tie on Sirius!" Lyra explained, looking deliciously evil. Lily closed the book with a thump, and clapped hands with her blond friend appreciatively._ Nevrmind! That is why she is third in our year!_

_His face is ganna be great, when he sees the tie!_

"This should be fun!" Mica exclaimed, rubbing her hands together in a comically evil manner.

"How will they know we did it? If we can't tell them, then it would be just like we never did anything!" Lily asked, immersing herself into 'planning mode'.

"Oh! We can transfigure the silver 'S' on it to a pink 'S', like the one on our dorm door!" Lyra suggested, recalling the first time the outside world had the privilege of seeing their Siren 'S'.

**Flashback**

Mica and Lyra stepped back from their dorm door, as their 'leader' magicked the symbol onto it. They were only in third year, yet already the most popular girls in the school. The Maruaders had established themselves in their first year, name and all, so when Sirius jokingly called them the 'Sirens' (something Lyra was amazed he even knew about), the name had stuck.

That had been months ago, at the start of term, and Lily had decided they needed some sort of symbol. Thus, Lyra and Mica had gotten straight to work. Mica had the actual drawing talent Lyra lacked, and Lyra had a unique way of looking at things that, well, no one else even understood. They were the perfect team!

After a month of the girls constantly altering, removing, or adding the items on the symbol, they were satisfied.

It was an elaborate 'S' (something that made the girls extra careful with the colors they chose-they didn't want a green 'S' on their door!). It was a bubble letter in the sense it was very thick, and the ends curved around. It was solid pink. Not hot pink, but not pastel either. The girls tried to name it, and eventually came to the conclusion it was 'just pink'. It was inside the silhouette of a musical note (play on their mythical name), and had golden vines outlining said note. They then had an golden Iris and Lily place on opposite ends of the 'S', with a vine connecting the; in honor of each of their respective names.

Lily stepped back to join her friends, and they all contemplated the door, immensely satisfied.

**End Flashback**

"Perfect! Everyone knows what that means! It screams: we were here!" Lily agreed.

"How are we going to get the tie?" Lily asked, continuing to plan. Lyra sent her a 'duh' look.

"Who's a pretty pure-blood witch who gets along with almost everyone?" Lyra asked her with a pointed look. Mica burst out laughing. Lily raised her eyebrow at her now pouting friend.

"Well, aren't we smug? Point taken though. It's your job to get it.... However you deem fit," Lily added the last part with a pointed smirk.

_Yay! We have a plan! The insolent bastard/boyfriend is ganna touch a Slytherin thing! Something a Slytherin has actually worn, no less! He will flip! ...Wait! How will we put it on him?!_

"I am not touching anything Slytherin!" Mica announced randomly. Her friends stared at her for a moment, before comprehension dawned.

"I'm not doing it!" Lily screamed, looking horrified.

"I'm a respectable Gryffindor! I can't touch it!" Lyra screeched, arms crossed.

_Oh, Merlin! All three of us are stubborn as hell! This is ganna be like the time we argued for six hours over who was right about what the word 'badly' meant...Oh, joy!_

"I called it first!" Mica screemed in her defense, standing up and crossing her arms in the 'you-can't-change-my-mind' pose she was so famous for. Lyra's eyebrow twitched in response as she also stood up, keeping her already crossed arms in their position.

"So?!" Lily and Lyra countered at the same time. Lily finally also stood up, though she just cocked her hip, not bothering to take on the 'battle stance' her friends had acquired.

"I am not touching it!" Mica repeated.

"Lyra should do it!" Lily suggested triumphantly.

"Why me?" The blond asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Because your the one always talking about house unity!" Mica reminded her. Lyra's eyes took on a new light.

"NO! I will not do it! You can't make me!" She screamed, once again the furious child.

_Ugh! Oh, she is in fight mode! She's going to refuse now, just to refuse! This could take awhile!_

"I think Mica should do it! It _is_ her boyfriend!" Lyra pointed out. Lily nodded along.

"I agree!" Lily stated, face taking on a relieved look as she thought the problem was solved. It was two against one. Mica was beaten.

_Well, it's a good thing I never play by the rules..._

"Fine! I will just tell Sirius about the plan right now! Because I'm not touching anything that has been defiled by a Slytherin!" Mica screeched, striding towards the door in a purposeful manner. Lyra had zoned out a moment before.

"No! It's against the Siren code to reveal a plan, unless you are instructed to do so!" Lily yelled, obviously pissed. Mica stopped for a moment, almost to the door.

"Well, I'm instructing myself!" Mica announced, taking her last step and twisting the door knob. Before the door opened, however, Lily flew across the room, and tackled her friend. They rolled around on the floor for a moment, before Lyra spoke.

"We won't touch it! We will just levitate it!" Lyra suggested, hoping to calm her angry friends. They immediately halted, and the effect was quite comical. Mica was under Lily, and had one arm in from of her face in a defensive manner, while the other and one leg held Lily slightly suspended in the air. Lily was in a kneeling position, torso held in the air by Mica's leg and arm. Her hand clutched the forearm that was being held over Mica's face, and her other arm was on the floor in a balancing position.

_Why did we not think of that before?! _Mica thought as Lyra giggled hysterically at her friends position.

"Okay," Mica agreed as she disentangled herself from the now calm red-head. Lily and Mica sat themselves next to each other just inside the door, which remained closed, and attempted to straighted clothes and hair that had become rumpled in their fray.

"Okay, so this is how we will do it," Lily began her explanation, as the hyper blond completed their once again satisfied triangle.

* * *

**Okay, guys, here's the promised boring note! Sorry about the late update, and the short chapter! We hope your all amused by dear Lyra's thoughts of Dumbledore. Who knew she was so good at reading people? ;p Our schedule for finishing TBBE is not going so well, so we're just screwing the schedule, and finishing it when we can. Sorry!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Review, please!**


	16. Authors Note

**I am really, really, really sorry I ahven't updated! My laptop broke, so I have to use the family computer! Which is pretty much impossible to get on for more than fifteen minutes! My e-mail and writing are SO backed up! Sorry again! I'll do my best to write until it's fixed!**

**~Baying-for-the-Moon**

**P.S. To whom it may apply...Prongsie can still write. Problem is, I'm the one who edits. Yeah, sorry.**


	17. Panic?

**We are infinately sorry about not posting for so long! Unfortunately, part of growing up is gaining new responsibilities, and Prongsie and I simply were busy with some of those. We plan to quickly finish this story, as we're both Juniors, and want to finish our three year old idea, even if we've sort of out grown it. Well, we sincerely hope you enjoy this new chapter, and apologize for the previous bad writing!**

The next day, Lily, Lyra, and Mica couldn't contain their laughter as the trio walked out of History of Magic. They had decided to pull the prank during that class for many reasons. Firstly, they had Slytherins in the class, so they could easily acquire a tie. A little distraction from Lyra here (she may have 'innocently' bent over a little too far), a little wand work from Lily and Mica there... Piece of cake.

Secondly, Professor Binns would never notice them transfiguring the green 'S' on the tie into their desired pink 'S' Siren logo; and lastly, the Marauders, like most students, slept in that class. All in all, placing the tie was simple. The plan went without a hitch, and the girls giggled as they headed to their common room.

They arrived before the boys, and dutifully got started on that nights homework. The potions essay was grueling, and the girls were too enraptured with it to notice when the boys walked in.

"How the hell are we supposed to know how many times to stir Felix Felices?" Mica asked, throwing her potions book at the wall. "We've never brewed it!" She added with a huff as Lyra glared at her for throwing a book.

"Here, Love," Sirius cooed, sidestepping Lyra's feet and handing Mica back her offending textbook. He glanced at the glare Lyra was still giving him and shuddered.

"Thanks," Mica grumbled, kissing him on the cheek. "When did you get in here? I didn't notice." She asked her boyfriend, looking back to her text book.

"Oh... A few minutes ago," He answered with a shrug. "We saw you girls studying, and figured we shouldn't bug you." Sirius smirked at this. Remus had been the one to stop the loud and annoying ruckus James and Sirius had planed to make.

"Aww! You guys are so thoughtful," Lily commented in a somewhat sarcastic tone. She had no illusions about her boyfriend and his best friend. Sirius just stuck his tongue out at her. His demeanor of always joking seemed to be rubbing off on Lily.

"Thats good! You shouldn't bug us!" Lyra scolded. "Mica still has way more homework than the rest of us!" She added, shooting Mica one of her 'mom' looks. Sirius just chuckled and turned to walk away.

Mica noticed something poking out of his shirt, and forgetting about their prank in her homework frustration asked: "Hey Siri! What's on your back?" Sirius reached behind him with a confused look plasted on his face, and pulled off the object. Before he even had it around to the front of him, all three girls realized what it was. None of the Marauders had noticed the Slytherin tie on Sirius yet, this was not part of their plan. Even Lyra( the house unity buff) was appalled by the fact that a Slytherin object had made it's way into their sacred common room. This was nothing compared to Sirius' reaction however.

The girls watched as, as if in slow motion, Sirius bring the tie up to his. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the object for only a split second before tossing it in the air and screeching, "bloody hell I touched a Slytherin tie!" He hadn't noticed the custom logo.

The girls watched in horror as the other occupants of the common room heard the boy. It was the girls turn to have wide eyes as the common room seemingly exploded. A Slytherin object in the Gryffindor common room was sacrilege.

Sirius ran frantically towards the nearest object, and wiped his hands on it. Unfortunately, that piece of parchment was important. "NO! Not my homework!" A dark-haired fourth year screamed from the other side of the table. "Now I'm going to have to burn it!" She took out her wand and attempted to hex Sirius as her desire to burn something defiled by a Slytherin object resonated with the Gryffindors, who all looked up to make sure the tie was still in the air and had yet to touch anything else.

A third year nearby screamed as the tie floated an inch from his shoulder on the way to the ground. The entire common room watched as the tie floated towards a pink bag on the now vacated couch. The room erupted. The girl hurriedly snatched her purse, not wanting to have to burn it. People started screaming; some accusing the girl of touching the tie, and shouting for her purse to be burned.

Meanwhile, the older half of the room was screaming instructions to the group of second years closest to the tie on how to get it out of the room. The tie continued to almost land on objects, but the owners were always quick to pull their posessions away, silmeltaneoulsy sending the tie back in the air somehow.

The common room had been reduced to a bunch six year olds by a simple object. Even the seventh years, our Lily included, were huddled in a corner with all of their possessions clutched tightly to their chests; hoping not to get touched.

People levitated the tie in random directions trying to keep it away from their housemates. Remus was the only calm person in the room, and that's mainly because he had recently walked in, and had no idea what was going on. When he had recognized the situation, and figured out what the rooms screams of: "You have to burn it! It was touched!" among the ever so present: "Oh my god! It almost touched me, it almost touched me!" meant, he quickly levitated the offending tie into the fireplace.

After a moment of quiet shock, the room erupted in applause as Lyra ran into his arms with a cry of, "my hero!". The girl whose homework Sirius had touched was quickly levitated into the fire, along with other objects the tie had soiled, and a celebration party was soon going full blast. Lily, Lyra, and Mica sat towards the back of the room, drinking their nicked-from-the-kitchens butterbeer, and quietly made a pact to never reveal that the tie that got into the common room was their doing. They still planned to get the boys back with a prank, of course, but they never planned on owning up to this failed one.

**Well...Any tips of suggestions?**

**Compliments?**

**Please review then =)**


End file.
